Slayers Once Again
by Destiny Dreamer
Summary: This is my first fic ever seen by public eyes. Basically it's set in the future of Slayers. And when Filia's daughter gets lost, the other kids decide to search for her. At least that's where it starts out. It goes from there...*sweatdrop* Now finished..
1. prolouge

Filia awoke one early morning with a sharp rapping at the door

Filia awoke one early morning with a sharp rapping at the door. Throwing on a robe she made her way down the hall to the front door, quietly, so as not to wake Valgaav, now 2 years old and sleeping soundly in his own room, next to hers.

She opened the door a creak, "Hello?" she called, but there was no answer. Opening the door all the way, she saw no one, but a basket that lay at her feet. Filia picked it up, hoping that it wasn't an abandoned puppy or kitten. She hated it when people did that. She pulled back the blankets to discover… a baby? It was a girl, with blond fuzz atop it's head. Practically a newborn, nestled in worn plaid blankets, and wearing nothing but a diaper. Filia carried it in, and sat down on the couch, rocking the baby in her arms, with the basket at her feet. "I wonder where you came from, little one." She murmered. The baby hadn't woken yet, just snuggled in her embrace, with a queer lil smirk on it's face, as if it was dreaming. With the closed eyes and smile it reminded Filia of Xellos, and she laughed at the thought. She hadn't seen the Trickster Priest since the battle with Dark Star. Though she thought she glimpsed him at Lina's wedding, she couldn't be sure. 

She gazed down at the baby again. "I think I shall name you…Xelia." She giggled again in spite of herself. 


	2. 8 yrs later, and in another part of town...

"C'mon Gina, please? Put on the dress?" The great sorcery genius Lina Inverse coaxed. "But Mom!" Her 6 year old daughter protested, "I hate dresses!" she stomps her foot for emphasis. "But this is an important day, Prince Phil is getting married, You have to dress up!" After about 15 minutes of this, the dress was on a pouting Gina, just as Gourry walks in. "Daddy!" Gina bounces into his arms. Gourry was already in a tux, but Lina still had yet to get ready. "Daddy, tell mommy I don't hafta wear a dress." Gina pouted. "I'm sorry sweetie, but you do, Just as I have to wear this. Believe me I like mine as much as you like yours." His daughter sulked. "I can watch her while you get ready Lina." Gourry said, still holding Gina. "Thanks Gourry" she gives him a quick peck on the cheek and closes the bedroom door.

Once she was ready, they entered the carriage Amelia had sent them, and couple hours later arrived at Sayruun. "Amanda! Gregory!" Gina raced out to meet the other kids. Lina smiled as the three ran off to play, "Your kids have grown so big since we last saw them Amelia." She said as the Crown Princess, now a mature adult, walked outside to greet them. "I know and yours." Amelia smiled. "So how's Phil?" Gourry asked. "He's in his dressing room, getting ready still. He's very excited." "I can't believe Phil's finally getting married. He really does deserve someone else in his life." "Yeah." Amelia sounded sad, "Ever since Mom died and my sister left, he's been kinda recluse…"

"Lina. Gourry. Good evening." A handsome black-haired man walked up with Filia and her 2 kids. "Hello Gaege, I was beginning to wonder where you ran off too." Amelia walked over and took his arm. "I was just greeting guests." He smiled at his wife. "Hello everyone." Filia smiled, "I believe you already know my kids?" "Of course" Gourry smiled at Val and Xelia, both behind their mother's legs. "Why don't you 2 go play?" Filia smiled and shooed them to where the other kids played.

***

Xelia pulled her book of fairy tales out of her backpack and settled against the nearest tree. She couldn't actually read most of it, but she loved looking at the pictures. And anyway she had memorized most of it, As Filia read them out loud to her each night.

Valgaarv was playing with Gina and the others. It was an imagination game they always played, made from the stories Gina's mother would tell her.

They were only just starting when their parents called them. The wedding was starting.

***

__

Here comes the bride.." The music started playing softly as the woman made her way down the aisle. Her veil covered her eyes but her hair was a soft burnt red, and her dress covered a figure that even Naga would envy. She took Phil's hand when she made it to the front. After the priest's speech he said, "Prince Philoniel De Sayruun, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." He says, for once not booming. "And do you Tenya, Take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." Her voice is musical, but serious. "You may kiss the bride." Phil took his new wife in his arms and kissed her. The crowd clapped uproariously.

As the people filed out, Phil introduced Tenya to Lina, Gourry, and Filia. "It's nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you." She grins. "So how did you 2 meet?" Gourry asked. "The jailbreak in Veryll." Phil grins broadly, "We both grabbed the same bandit at the same time." "I heard his speech, and it was love at first site." Tenya said, Looking lovingly at Phil. Lina smiled at the couple and took Gourry's arm quietly. Filia felt oddly out of place, and excused herself. She made her way through the crowd, biting her lip. _Several years later, and I'm now the only one not married"_ Amelia walked past her, "Something wrong, Ms. Filia?" She shook her head in answer. Amelia looked at her strangely, but dropped it. " Have you heard from Zelgadiss?" Filia asked, changing the subject. Amelia shook her head, "Not since…." Filia cursed herself. It was tender thing to bring up, especially to Amelia. Everyone knew that Amelia loved Zelgadiss, But Zelgadiss told her he was only a friend, when Amelia finally got the nerve up to tell him. Because Zelgadiss loved Lina, though he told no one till it was too late. The night he told her, was the night she was engaged to Gourry. Zelgadiss left right after the wedding and had never been seen since. Amelia's husband, the black-haired man Filia had met, was an arranged marriage. He, Gaege, was a prince from another kingdom." Excuse me Filia, I have to give my new stepmother a greeting." Amelia made her way off, and Filia watched her go._ "I guess I'm not the worst off in this group."_ In fact the only ones that seemed really happy was Gourry and Lina._ "And I have Val and Xelia also. I don't need anyone else."_ Filia left, feeling much better.

***

"Lookat what you did!" Xelia burst into tears. Val looked at the page in his hands, "Sorry" He mumbled handing it back to her. She fit the piece back into her book. Valgaarv had accidentally ripped a page out of her book. "It's broken." Xelia sniffed as the page fell out again after she let it go. "Well…" Valgaarv look guilty, then toughened up, "It was just a dumb ol book anyway." "It is not!" She flared. Valgarv yawned, "I'm sleepy, Why don't you go sleep and mom can do something with it when she gets home?" Val followed his own advice and crawled into the bed. Xelia went to her bed and lay down, but she couldn't sleep, "I'm going to go find mommy right now 'kay?" Valgaarv nodded sleepily, and she opened the door and left.

***

"Mommy?" Xelia wandered down the halls of the palace, looking for some sign of her mother. They place was eerily quiet, as everyone was at the reception on the other side of the palace. She opened another door identical to all the others and found her self outside. "Mommy?" Xelia looked around. She saw something out of the corner of her eye. "Mom?" she followed it, unaware that that's exactly what it wanted her to do….

***

Xelia looked around. Everywhere was dark trees, and the light she was following was gone. She knew what it was now. A will-o-the-wisp. A light that tricked travelers into seeing whatever they wanted. Like a mirage. She yawned, "I'm tired. I'd better get back." But now she couldn't see anything she recognized. "Mommy? Val?" oh well, she could just find a place to sleep tonight, and by tomorrow she should be able to find them. She smiled and started crawling up a nearby tree. Being rather a tomboy, she had no problem and fell asleep among the leaves.

***

Filia awoke and yawned, "Good morning Val, Xelia." She then realized that only one of the said kids was there, "Val? Where's Xellia?" Val sat up and yawned. He looked over to his sister's bed and his eyes widened, "She didn't come back with you?" "What do you mean?" Filia asked, fear filling her throat. "Xelia said she was going to go find you. Didn't she?" Val asked innocently. Filia scrambled out of bed, pulled on a robe and ran outside.

It was just nearing dawn, and dew slicked the grass, freezing Filia's feet and she looked around, "Xelia? Xelia where are you?" At the silence after that, Filia ran back in, to the banquet hall where Lina-Tachi were eating breakfast. "Lina! My daughter's missing!" "Mrphhgnmm" Lina looked up at her, mouth full of food. Filia sighed. Some things never change. Lina swallowed, "Xelia? She's missing?" Filia nodded, "Val said she went to find me last night and she didn't come back." Amelia patted Filia on the back, "Don't worry, I'll send some guards to search for her. She won't be missing long." Filia nodded, "I hope so." She whispered.

***

Val peeked around the door to the commotion coming from the banquet hall. Amelia rounding guards, and Gourry and Lina comforting his mother. He bit his lip, "_This is all my fault"_ he should have known his sister was too young to be alone, but he was too tired to care. "And now Momma's crying, and my dumb 'ol sister could get herself killed" he said worriedly. He scurried off to where the other kids were playing. "Ok here's the plan." He said, "We're going to rescue my sister. This is mostly my fault that this happened to I'm going to fix it!" Gina's eyes sparkled, "an adventure!" she cried. Amanda smiled at Valgaarv, "You're so brave." Gregory stood up, "Very well, we shall rescue the damsel in distress." "You've been listening to my sister's fairy tale books, huh?" Val looked at Greg, who sweatdropped. "Well if we're going, we need to pack some things." Amanda ran off, and the others followed. 

As the kids filed out the door, Valgarv pinned the letter to the wall beside it. He didn't want his mother to think he was lost too. "_There. I'll be right back with Xelia, mom."_ He grinned and ran after the others

***

"Has anyone seen Gina?" Lina said to the others. "Not since she was playing with the other kids at breakfast." Amelia answered, "They might be with my two. It's Gaene's turn to watch them." "Ok thanks." Just them Gaene himself walked in, " So honey, where are the kids? You said I was supposed to watch them right now, but you never dropped them off. "They were supposed to go to you themselves after breakfast." Amelia said, eyes widening. She set off down the hall, calling her kid's names. After an entire search of the palace, Both Lina and Amelia were as worried as Filia. Then Gourry noticed something on the wall. He pulled it off, "It looks like a letter." Filia looked over his shoulder, "It's Val's writing!" She took it, and read it over. "Oh no, Val…" she whispered, her face white. "What?" Amelia and Lina said. "Val and the other kids went to go find Xelia. Amelia nearly fainted, "My kids!" Lina bit her lip, "Those guards of yours better find them Amelia." She only nodded, and said to a passing guard, "Let the others know that Gina Gabriev, Amanda and Gregory Lentyril, and Valgaarv/Valteira Ul Copt are also missing." "Yes your highness." The guard hurried off, leaving the parents to do nothing but worry.

***


	3. The Search

"Wow

"Wow." The group of kids looked around. They were in a thick forest, with bushes and tress packed so close together, no adult would have been able to get through it. "This place is so pretty." Amanda whispered. "And it looks like a perfect place to start my first adventure!" Gina grinned, picking a small purple blossom and setting it in her hair, "Gina Gabriev, sorcery genius!" she crowed happily. "Um, but Gina?" Gregory put in, "You don't any magic yet.." Gina blinked, "Oh yeah….But I will! Just you wait! my momma is the best and I will be too! For now I'll just have to be a sword genius." She pulled out her kendo stick and waved it around. "Is there such thing as a sword genius?" Amanda asked. "I believe that would have to be a sword that's really smart." Val said dryly. "You're such a stick in the mud." Gina poked him with her wooden sword, "Just 'cause you're the oldest doesn't mean you have to so boring." "Gomen." he shrugged, "I just thought we would have found her by now." "Oh." The other kids said. "I'm sorry, I guess your worried Val." Gina said. He didn't say anything, just nodded, "We'll find her any minute now though." He said confidently.

He had said that an hour ago, and now they were hot, sweaty, and had been bitten by bugs a couple times now. The pretty forest was slowly turning into a marsh. They hadn't seen another person since they set off, and though they didn't know it, they were traveling in the exact opposite direction Xelia had went. "Ok let's stop for lunch." Val said, wiping sweat off his forehead. Gina was of course only glad to agree. They sat on rock and opened their various packs. They feasted on peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and continued on their way, until night fell. "So where are we sleeping?" Amanda asked, looking around, "Everything is squishy ground." Val looked around, "I guess we're just sleeping up a tree." "But what happens if we fall?" Gregory asked. Val pulled up a couple vines and climbed up the tree. After a couple minutes of work he had a crude walled area. "There." He smiled in satisfaction, 'and this will keep us warmer too." "Val, You're so smart." Amanda smiled at him in adoration. Gina rolled her eyes, and made her way up the tree followed by Gregory, helping his sister up. And after a couple minutes of arranging leaves to sleep on, they fell asleep.

***

Xelia yawned and hopped down from her tree. It had been a fun couple of days. Her only problem was all the food she had stashed in her pockets from the reception had run out this morning and she was starting to get hungry. "Lessee something to eat…" She hunted through the bushes. A rustle caught her attention and she stopped. The rustle grew louder and then the cracks of branches came. She looked quizzically in the direction it was coming from, just as a troll came charging through the bushes at her. She didn't scream, just backed away slowly. Luckily it didn't seem to notice her, and as soon as she was out of its sight she ran.

After a couple minutes of running she stopped to catch her breath, "That was 'afully close." She whispered. She started off again, a quicker pace though because it might still be nearby. She pulled back another bush. Another 3 trolls stared back at her. They opened their mouths to shred her alive.

This time she did scream, and let go of the branch. It snapped back and hit the trolls in the nose. They all whimpered, and then glared at her. But she was already off and running. The trolls gave chase.

Xelia ran as fast as her little legs could take her, but they were catching up quick. Finally she grabbed a nearby branch and pulled herself up the tree in record time. Panting she looked down at the trolls. They were grinning up at her, as the shredded the bottom of the tree. Both her and they knew it was only a matter of time before the tree fell, and their snack along with it.

***

"I can't take this anymore!" Filia jumped up, "It's been 3 days and the guards haven't seen even a hair of either of my kids! I am going to find them myself!" "If you're going, I'm coming with you!" Lina jumped up too. Amelia stood up also, and Her husband looked at her, "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean you have your responsibilities." Amelia said a dirty word. "I don't care. Daddy is here, he and you can take care of everything since you don't seem to care that _our_ kids are missing!" Gaene went to reply, but at his wife's look, thought better of it. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." Gourry said walking up to the group. "Gourry? You're coming too?" Lina looked up at him. "Of course, you couldn't even try to leave without me. I'm your protector remember?" he said with a slight grin. Lina smiled and squeezed his hand, "Of course."

So the Slayers embarked on their first adventure since the defeat of Darkstar. 

They were walking in silence until Lina spoke up, "You know? This could almost be like old times…" "If Zelgadiss were here." Amelia said sadly. "I wish he would come to visit!" Lina sighed, yanking a strand of her hair. "I wish I just knew where he was." Amelia said, "Life feels so different without him.." Gourry changed the subject, "So I wonder what our kids are up to right now?" "Gina?" Lina laughed, "Probably having the time of her life." "I hope they're ok." Filia said. "Oh I'm sure they are." Amelia said quickly. They exchanged a look between them and continued walking. The pace was faster now though.

***

Val-Tachi were at the moment hiking through the marsh. It was wet and squishy, and they weren't enjoying it much. "Oh what I wouldn't give for something else to look at beside mush." Gina said, as for the fourth time her boot got stuck. They broke through the bushes, and on the other side lay a river, and beyond that, rocky, hard terrain. They other kids looked at Gina, who shrugged.

"Ok we're going to cross here." Val said looking at the calmest spot he could find. He sat down on a rock and started pulling his pant legs up. Gregory followed suit. "You might want to help Amanda, she looks sacred." Gina said to Gregory. " I 'm not." Amanda glared at her. But Gregory went back and walked beside his sister anyway. He knew what a klutz she could be.

They made it across safely, and now it was Gina's turn. She strode out with confidence, took a couple steps, and slipped on a slimy rock. Val and Gregory went out to help her, but she had slipped into the mainstream, and was trying very hard to keep her head above water as she was swept down the river, picking up speed. "Gina!" Amanda and Gregory called running alongside the river bank after her. Valgarv being the best swimmer there was trying to get to her without being swept up himself. Suddenly he saw someone up ahead. It was a man, and by Val's guess, a fisherman. The man scooped up Gina as she floated by and walked out of the water. Val followed him. "You should be more careful." Was all he said as he walked down the path, still holding Gina, who seemed to be unconscious. The other kids hurried after him, and they arrived at a small hut.

The man offered them all blankets, as he took care of Gina. They accepted them with thanks. "She's going to be fine." He said after Val looked at him. Val nodded, "Thank you."

***

Xelia screamed as the tree shuddered again. The trolls slobbered, realizing their meal was almost at hand. The she remembered something. Pulling off her pack, she rummaged through it till she pulled out her book. Opening it up she turned to a certain page and looked at the picture. It was of a man in armor, fighting a monster, while the beautiful maiden waited upon his horse. "My night in shining armor!" she cried happily, "He'll rescue me!" Feeling much better now, she leaned back. All she had to do was wait for him.

After a couple minutes of waiting she grew a bit nervous. "Maybe he doesn't know I'm in trouble." She fretted. "Well I just yell for help then, that's what the maidens do, don't they?" she leaned out as far as she could and shouted, "Help! Night in shining armor!" A man appeared behind her. "My night?" she asked. He shrugged, "Sure." He waved a hand, and a bolt of power hit the trolls, who screamed and ran off. "Oh thank you!" she gushed, in what she hoped to be in a maidenly fashion. "My pleasure." He smiled. Xelia beamed, and then her stomach growled. She then sweatdropped. "That wasn't maidenly" she muttered to herself. Her night didn't seem to mind, Just threw her a pack, full of food and water. She hugged him, "Oh thank you again! You're the best Night in shining armor I could ask for!" "Well thanks." The Trickster priest smiled, eyes glinting….


	4. Lost and Found

"So why do you live here all by yourself

"So why do you live here all by yourself?" Amanda asked innocently. The man looked at her in surprise, "Well…I'm a freak, that no one can truly love." He said. "Really? I'll love you." She said brightly. He shook his head, "Thanks, I guess." "Anyway, My name Is Valgarv, this is Amanda, Gregory, and Gina." Val pointed to each person in turn. "My name is Zelgadiss." The man answered.

***

"So why did Phil pick Gaene to marry you?" Lina asked Amelia as they trudged along. "His father's kingdom was at odds with ours. It was to calm them down." Amelia answered. "But don't you wish you could have married for love?" "I do, but My kingdom needed this, and Gaene's not…" Amelia paused. "Not what?" Lina stopped and looked at her. "Well, I think he's just in this for the power….You saw how he looked as we left, Daddy and Tenya on the honeymoon, and me leaving. He rules alone…who knows what could happen." Lina looked at Amelia eyes widening, "You don't think he's trustworthy? Why didn't you let your dad know?" "Because dad has enough problems. He didn't need anything else added to the list." "This was a bad idea then Amelia, You should have told me earlier!" Lina flared. "And then you would still be there, worrying about your daughter." Amelia answered evenly. "Don't worry, we'll find out about him and if he does anything-" Lina made a cutting gesture across her throat with an evil grin. 

***

"So, Night in shining armor, My name is Xelia. It's nice to meet you." Xelia curtsied once she was on solid ground again. "Xelia huh?" A queer smirk played across the night's face. "What?" Xelia looked up at him. "Nothing, I like it." He smiled, "Anyway My name is Xelloss." "Xelloss and Xelia!" She grinned up at him. "So where are you headed, my damsel?" he asked. "Anywhere you go Night." She says, taking his hand. "Very well then." He says simply.

***

"Look!" Gregory points out the hut window. All the kids scurry to look at what he was pointing at. "Our parents!" Amanda gasps. Zelgadiss looks out the window also, and stiffens. Gina Looks at the others, "Do you think we should let them know we're here?"

"Do they know you left?" Zelgadiss asked, looking at them in a strange way. The kids shake their heads. "Well I bet they're here because they're worried sick. "But I left them a note." Val protests. "Yes, but they know kids shouldn't be by their self in these forest." "Aw we can take care of ourselves" Gregory muttered. "And what would have happened to Gina-San if I hadn't been there?" he asks. The kids don't answer, just fidget uncomfortably. "Well it looks like we don't have to decide what to do, they're coming up." Gina says, still wrapped up in blankets.

***

Filia rapped on the door, "Please is anyone here! My kids are missing and I need to know if you have seen them! Please!" The door opened, and Valgarv looks up at her, "Hi Mom." "Val!" she scoops him up and hugs him, planting kisses all across his face. Lina looks around Fil and Val to see the others, "They're all together, Thank goodness!" Lina ran in and hugged her daughter. She stopped, "You're soaked Gina, what happened?" "I slipped in the river" she grumbled. "Oh L-Sama! Are you alright?" Gina nodded, "That man saved me." "What man?" "Right-" Gina looked around, "He was here." She said confusedly. "Well we need to thank him." Amelia said, while hugging her two kids, "what was his name?" "Zelgadiss." The adults all stopped and stared at the kids, then at each other. Within seconds, they had all run outside shouting his name. "Zelgadiss-san!"

***

Zelgadiss leaned across the wall of his house with a sigh. They had finally given up. He made his way back to the front. It was better this way, he hadn't seen them in years and didn't need to see them now. After was the way it should b- His train of though snapped when a hand clapped on his shoulder. "Hi Zel. Long time no see." Lina grinned at him. "Lina, It's nice to see you again." Zelgadiss sighed_ "My god, she hasn't changed."_ Still as beautiful as ever, just in a more mature way. "Zelgadiss-San?" Amelia looked at him, her eyes growing bubbly. Zelgadiss looked at her, eyes widening, "Amelia, is that you?" Speaking of more mature…..She barely even looked like the same girl he had left behind.

She was regal now.

***

"So why didn't you ever come back Zel!?" Lina demanded angrily once they were back inside the hut. "My cure. I couldn't just settle down, like all of you were doing one-by-one." "Then why are you here, Zelgadiss-San?" Filia asked. Zel waved a hand, "This is only temporary." "Please come back Zelgadiss." Lina said, turning serious, "Life just isn't the same without you. That is a exact quote by Amelia." He looked between the 3 women, and sighed, "But my cure…" "We'll help you find it, like before." Amelia said, "And you don't have to stay permanently, we just want you to visit every once in a while. We miss you, Lunkhead." Lina grinned. Zelgadiss shook his head ruefully, "Fine. A visit." " But first, have you seen my daughter?" Filia asked him desperately. "Daughter? No. These were the only ones." Zel shook his head. "Then I'm going to keep looking." Filia stood up, "Will you watch Val for me?" "Don't be silly" Gourry looks at her, "We're not going to quit looking until we find them all. "And I don't wanna go back yet Momma!" Gina whined, "I haven't had a good adventure yet!" "Do you think it'll be ok to take the kids with us?" Amelia asked. "Well it's either that, or we split up, which means the kids will have travel all the way back with only a couple of us for protection." Lina said, "I vote they stay with us." The nodded agreement, and were on their way, with the kids and Zelgadiss as new travel mates.

*** 

Xelia walked along beside her night in shining armor. Actually he didn't have any armor, but she just figured he left it at home in haste to rescue her. Everything was perfect, except that she was starting to get homesick. "Knight Xelloss?" "Hmm?" He looked over at her. "What happens now?" For in all her stories, after the night rescues the maiden, they live happily ever after. And she didn't think that explained much. She was still in the forest with no way to get home. "What happens is your story isn't done yet little one." He looks ahead at the path rolling before them. "It's not time for happily ever after?" Xelloss shakes his head, "First we have to get you home to your mother." "Then what?" she says eagerly. He doesn't answer for a minute, then says, "You'll see."

***

"Where is she?" Filia asked, "It's been almost a week!" "Hey I remember that bush!" Amanda points to a bush with delicate yellow flowers on it. "Great so we're going in circles too?" Filia yanked at her hair. "You need to calm down Filia. Nothing is going to be accomplished with freaking out." Gourry says, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Lookie!" Footsteps!" Gina points to the ground. Everyone looks down at the dirt, soft from early morning dew. Two sets of footsteps weaved neatly down the path, one small enough for a child. Filia grinned, "Please let that be her!" she ran off after them. The others followed.

***

Xelloss stopped, "Xelia? Let's stop for lunch here." "Okay, Knight Xelloss" She hopped down on a rock. While Xelia ate happily Xelloss waited for familiar voices he hadn't heard in years. "Xelia!" Filia ran into view, and scooped up her daughter, while Lina's view fell upon the mysterious priest, "Xe-" She gasped, unable to finish. "Oh hello, Lina-San." Xelloss smiles. Filia looks up, "You." Her eyes narrow, "What were you doing with my daughter? Did you kidnap her?!?" Xelia giggles, "Of course not Mama, this is my knight in shining armor Xelloss. He rescued me. You know him?" "Yes dear…I do." Was all Filia could manage to say. "He rescued you?" Amelia asked, "Xelloss, you do have good in you! I just knew it!" she gazes at him with shiny eyes, "Even though your heritage is evil, you have a good soul in there you can't deny!" Xelloss shakes his head, "It's not what you think Amelia. I didn't do it out of the goodness of my heart." He seems to choke slightly on the last few words. "Ok then, I know what it is!" The exuberant look on her face told Xelloss he wasn't going to like this one either. "You did it, because even though your race tells you what to do and think, so you'll never admit it, but you really love Filia!" Amelia was going all out now, "You would do anything for your golden beauty, including rescue her daughter from certain doom!" Xelloss and Filia choke, "Now see here!" Filia stomps her foot. "What's she talking about Mama?" Xelia asked quizzically. "But admit it Xelloss, as far out of a reason as Amelia has, you do have to have something, so spill." Lina looks at him squarely, "What's up?" Xelloss grins, "Sore wa-" Lina smacks him, "Shut up, we were sick of that answer since you first uttered it, come on , let's go. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Lina walks off, pulling the posing Amelia off the rock as she passes her. "But mama? What about my night in shiny armor? We can't just leave him there! We have to live happily ever after." Xelia pouts. Filia turn stark white at the statement, "Xelia let's go home." "But-" she protested. "And why we're walking, I'm going to tell you story about the Dark Knights…"

***


	5. The plot thickens (And flys completly ou...

It was a long walk back to Sayruun, but they finally made it back

It was a long walk back to Sayruun, but they finally made it back. Filia had spent most of the time looking over her shoulder. Most of the adults knew Xelloss was following them, but they had yet to catch him. Xelia wasn't happy about what her mom had told her. Filia had told her Xelloss was a Dark Knight, one who pretended to be a real knight, but would lead her astray. Xelia really didn't believe but had dropped it for now

The moment the castle came into view, they saw something was wrong. "Where are all my guards? They should be back by now!" Amelia said in a terse whisper. Lina looked up at the nearby tower, just in time to see a shadow duck back down out of sight. Come on guys." Lina made her way to the back. After she reached a sufficiently deserted area, she grabbed Gourry and levitated over the walls. Filia, Zelgadiss, and Amelia followed, taking the kids. The group made their way quietly to the throne room. They felt kind of silly, sneaking around in a completely empty castle, but they weren't taking any chances. Even the kids were quiet. When they reached it Lina and Amelia peeked over the edge of the wall. They saw Gaene talking to an unknown tall man with a large black mustache. "So you give me the princess Amelia in exchange for this kingdom, correct?" The man smiled darkly. Gaene nodded, "Of course."

***

"Oh it's nice to see you." She said, voice dripping sarcasm. Her guest smiled sweetly, "The same to you." mimicking her tone of voice, she settled her self on the velvet couches. "Xelloss, Be a dear and fetch us some tea for me and our 'guest', will you?" the first woman sat down across from the other. "Yes Zelas-Sama." Xelloss disappeared. "Cute subordinate you got there." Her guest giggled, "Sometimes I think I should have gotten a guy too." As Xelloss returned with a tray of hot tea, Zelas leaned forward towards the other girl, eyes narrowed, "What are you doing here anyway? Nobody has even heard from you in years, Dolphin." Deep Sea Dolphin laughed, "Oh my dear sweet, though naïve Zelas, Don't you know?" Zelas swallowed, but kept her mask of indifference on, "Why no, Dolphin, do explain?" She did nothing but laugh again, "You're not needed anymore Xelas, and you know it. Shabby-Sama? Gaav? Phibby? You're just next in line babe. L-Sama tires of you." "We all meet all fall eventually." Xelas examined a nail, "Even you, Miss high and mighty." "We'll see." Dolphin shrugs, and then stands up, "It's been a lovely chat, but I've told you all I wanted too. Goodbye." She waves, and then blows a kiss to Xelloss, "I'm gonna miss you cutie, ta!" she disappears. Xelas clenches a fist, "Witch." "So what are we going to do, Xelas-Sama?" Xelloss asked. Zelas shakes her head, "Fight til the end. Dolphin doesn't know we have aces up our sleeves." She smiles grimly.

***

"So that's your husband that just sold you out for the kingdom, Amelia?" Zelgadiss Asked. Amelia didn't answer.Meanwhile Gaene's conversation was ending quickly. The group made their out of there, and into the banquet hall. Lina picked up a turkey leg and bit into it. "So *Munch* what are we *Chew* going to *Swallow* Do to him Amelia?" Amelia sighed, "I don't know. He's my husband for L-sama's sake! What am I supposed to do?" "We could just get rid of the guy he's dealing with." Gourry said. "But he might just turn around and make a deal with someone else." Filia said. "What I want to know is, what's his plan?" Lina muttered. Amelia turned a quizzical look to her, "He wants the kingdom…" "Well if that's all he wanted, all he had to do was make sure Phil and Tenya had an accident while they're away. And then get rid of you sometime later. While go through all this trouble?" Lina ended. "He has something else in mind." Xelloss said, appearing beside the small group. "Really? What then? Tell us." Zelgadiss glares at him. "Now what would be the fun in just telling you?" Xelloss asked innocently. "Listen you-" He grabs the front of Xelloss threateningly. "Ah ah ha." He wags a finger at Zel, "You can't kill me, Dolphin-San would not appreciate that much." "Dolphin? As in Deep Sea Dolphin?" Lina cuts in. "Who?" Gourry asked, but nobody was paying attention to him. "Yes, of course." Xelloss smiles, opening one eye. "Don't tell me, another Mazoku lord is ready to unleash destruction upon the world? Can't they wait until I'm dead?" she demands angrily. "Not, I'm afraid that's not quite it Lina-San." With that statement, he disappears, leaving Zelgadiss' hands empty.

****

"He came to visit!" Xelia whispered excitedly to the other kids. "I don't think the grown-ups like him much…" Valgaarv says doubtfully. "I don't care. I love him and I'm gonna marry him!" His little sister exclaims, clutching her hands to her chest. "How r'mantic!" Amanda sighs, "Can I be the flower girl, like I was at grandpa's wedding?" Xelia nodded enthusiastically, "And your brother can be the ring bear too!" "What about me?' Gina puts her hands on her hips. "You can be the bridemaid!" Gregory and Val looked at each other, "Girls…" The parents walked over and picked up their kids, Just as Gaene walked in. They stopped and looked at him. Gourry put his hand on the hilt of his sword, and Lina readied a spell. Gaene looked back at them. "Hi daddy!" Amanda exclaims, breaking the tense silence. "Hi Amanda." He smiles and ruffles her hair.

***

"_Why is everyone so quiet? Could they know?" _Gaene thought, staring at each quiet hard face around him. As if to answer his silent question, Lina spoke up, "Don't try anything. We know Gaene." Instead of looking guilty, or making a run for it, or trying to fight them, oddly enough he broke into a smile, "Thank goodness, That means I don't have to explain what's going on." "Oh no you still have to explain." Zelgadiss grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back, "How could you sell out your own wife?" he demanded. Gaene's mouth opened, but no words came out. The man he was seen talking with walked in then, cutting off conversation. "So you told them? What a turn coat you are." The man didn't seem angry, just amused. "No of course not." Gaene spat, "They were spying." "Ah." The man nodded, "I see." "Who are you?" Amelia asked. "Elerot.""Why do you want Amelia?" Gourry now had his sword pulled out, ready to use it on either Elerot or Gaene. "I don't think that's any of your business." He answered shortly, still with that annoyingly calm voice. "Fire Ball!" Lina shouted. It smashed into the doorframe beyond, The man had disappeared. "Lina! My door! Amelia shrieked. Lina rolled her eyes, "Amelia we have more important things to deal with." Lina makes a gesture at Gaene, still held hostage by Zelgadiss. Amelia sighs, "Let him go Zel." Gaene stumbles forward, as Gourry ushers the kids out, but to their disappointment. "Mommy? What happened to Daddy?" Amanda asked fearfully. "Mommy just needs to have a talk with him." Amelia soothes, as the kids leave. "Throw him in the dungeon, until we deal with Elerot." He then said, turning back to the adults. "But-" Gaene looks at Amelia, whos glares evenly back at him, "I don't think there is any argument you could make for yourself." He drops his head, and says only one thing, "I'm sorry…"

***

"This is 'aful" Amanda sniffled, ignoring her brothers attempts to calm her down, "Mommy hates Daddy!" she burst into a fresh bout of tears. The kids had stuck their ears to the door to listen in, and hadn't liked what they heard. "I can't b'live it." Gregory muttered, "The dungeon.." he sniffled also. "What's a dungeon?" Xelia asked, fidgeting uncomfortably beside the 2 crying kids. "It's a big, stone, dark place. And it's where Mommy and Grandpa put people who are bad." Gregory says, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "But what did your daddy do?" Xelia looked bewildered. "Baka." Val muttered, Why weren't you listening?" Xelia shakes her head, "I was watching for Knight Xelloss. He was watching over me the whole time we were walking back to Seyruun you know." She smiles. Val put his hands on his hips, " But you're always supposed to listen when grown-ups are talking about important stuff." "Oh." Xelia tucks that way in her mind for future reference. Amanda sniffles again, "We'll see Daddy again won't we?" Val patted her shoulder, "Of course. He probably didn't even do anything." Amanda rubs her eyes and then hugs Valgaarv, "Thank you Val-chan!" Val sweatdrops. "Ok there. See? You'll get your dad back and everyone will live happily ever after. You can let go of Val" Gina grumbles, pulling lightly on Amanda's arm. Amanda let go grudgingly, "But Val was just making me feel better, like the gentleman he is." She smiled at him cheerfully. Val turned pink and Gina rolled her eyes. 

***

Xelloss sighed as he watched Amelia's guards throw her husband in jail. "_They really have no idea what's going on, do they?"_ he thought with a queer smirk. _I really should help them along, shouldn't I?" _Then what Dolphin said came back to him with a shiver. This was no time to push Lina-tachi down the right road. He had things to do, and not much time left to do it in. he disappeared quietly, but still one person, Just one person noticed him. _"Xelloss, what are you up too?" _Filia thought, looking up at the space he had just vacated. 

***

Elerot slit his wrist and let a few crimson drops fall into the bubbling potion below. "Silly fool, that Gaene. Leaving his own wife at my mercy…" he laughed as he healed his hand carelessly. "And I don't even need him. I just need him out of the way. Once I have Ms. Amelia, I can finish what I started too long ago…." He laughed again, as a deep growl from the darkness beyond him echoed also…..

***

There. Nice cliffhanger for you all right? I had such a writer's block for this chapter so it's all written pretty hastily *sigh* The next chapter will be better I promise…^_^

Disclaimer:::: The adults don't belong to me, and My kids exist in a world not of my own either, so please don't sue. I have a handful of change, and I don't think that'll bribe me out of anything *sweatdrop*


	6. The Return Of Martina

"So here's the plan

"So here's the plan." Lina sat astride one the huge, slightly lumpy armchairs that were scattered around the library, facing her companions, "We should get Amelia out of here. Elerot can't hurt her if he can't find her. Agreed?" The rest of the group nodded. "But where are we going then?" Zelgadiss asked. "I don't know. I was thinking maybe Filia's place, since that's so far away from the crowd." Lina looked over towards the blond woman. "That's fine. I wouldn't mind having you stay for a while. I mean it's not a big place, but I think we'll manage." Filia smiled. "So we'll lead her out, the crack of dawn would be best. We'll borrow one of the more indiscernible wagons, so it'll be faster. Amelia you can ride in back, so no one will notice you." Zelgadiss said, standing, "So I suggest everyone get some sleep, we'll have a long day tomorrow." "What about the kids?" Gourry asked. "They can either stay here with the maids, our come with us." Amelia answered. "It would probably be safer for them here." Filia said. "And what makes you say that? Elerot will come here to find Amelia." Lina retorted. "But if he knows we made a break for it he'll come looking for us. And a fight will most likely break out, and with you there Lina, it could get messy." Filia sighed. "She has a point." Gourry admitted, "Perhaps they would be safer here." Lina pulled at her hair, "I guess you're right. This was all so much easier when all we had to worry about were ourselves." 

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Filia stood up, and answered it. Phil and Tenya stood on the other side. "Hello! I was looking all over for you guys!" "Daddy!" Amelia jumped up and hugged him, "When did you get back?" "About an hour ago." He answered, "Why are all of you hanging out in the library?" Everyone was quiet for a second, then Lina spoke up, "Phil. Someone is after Amelia." She didn't add anything about Gaene, Much to Amelia's relief. "What? My daughter? Why?" Phil growled. "We're not sure why, but we're leaving here for a few days. Would you mind watching the kids?" Zelgadiss said shortly. Phil nodded wordlessly, "Please keep my daughter safe." The Slayers filed out one by one silently, to make their way to bed, and Phil and Tenya looked at each other. Tenya squeezed his hand, "They'll be ok. From what I've heard, they could survive anything." Phil smiled, "Of course, I was worrying more about the destruction Lina could wreck across my kingdom in a fight." He joked. "I heard that!" Lina yelled from her bedroom, and Phil sweatdroppped.

***

The next morning, just as the sun starting peeking over the horizon, Lina-tachi had finished packing and made their way off Amelia sat in the back, nervous and tired. She hadn't slept much last night, afraid that Elerot would have come then. She had had only a meager breakfast too, as she didn't try to fight Lina for it, as usual. But there were supplies in the back with her, just in case. Zelgadiss had even put some in a hidden carpartment, so as they wouldn't run out before the journey was finished. Zelgadiss…. He hadn't changed a bit._ "I wonder if that curse of his keeps him from aging?"_ Amelia thought, as her mind drifted. "_He still looks the same age as he always did."_ Amelia wasn't even sure if she ever knew his age. Somewhere late teens or early adulthood was as far as she could remember. But what a crush on him she had had. Of course that had gotten lost, somewhere between his departure and her marriage to Gaene, but she hadn't forgotten it. "_If only…"_

_"If only things had ended differently…"_

***

"They're ignoring my threats…" Dolphin pouted, running her hand along the cold stone alter. "Don't they know how serious I am? I could kill them both right now if I wanted. Well not right now, but I will soon! And then won't they regret laughing at my threats! Well ok actually they weren't laughing, but still…" "Um, Ms. Dolphin-Sama?" her warrior, Dee walked up, "You're talking to yourself. Again." Dolphin laughed, "So I am." She shrugged. "When exactly are we starting this plan?" Dee asked sitting beside her master. "As soon as I fix the loose ends. Don't worry. Soon. Very soon." Actually Dee wasn't worried about when the plan was going to start. She was worried about trying to pull it off… "Will I really have to fight Xelloss?" "Maybe. It depends if I can kill him before his master, or Lina Inverse interferes. You might just have to distract him at most. Don't be a such a scaredy cat." Dolphin laughed. "I'm not scared!" Dee protested. "Ah then is it something else? Do you have a teeny tiny crush on the man?" "No!" Dee shook her head, but in vain. Her master giggled, "Oh it's nothing to be ashamed of, Dee. He's a very handsome man, and quite worthy of you. I mean if I could only have Dynast…" Dolphin trailed off with a blush on her face, then giggled again. Dee sighed.

***

"G'night!" Xelia called to her brother, and her friends. They returned the greeting in kind and retired to their bedrooms. Almost a week had passed since their parents had left, and the days had passed with almost boring routine.

She crawled onto the bed and pulled out her book. Opening it to the page with the maiden and the knight, she sighed. She hadn't seen Knight Xelloss since before her mom had left, and she rather missed him. "Knight Xelloss…" she sighed and looked beside her, as if expecting him to be there. And nearly jumped a foot, when he was there. 

"Knight Xelloss!" Xelia exclaims. "Hi Xelia. Miss me?" She nods and hugs him, "I don't know why Mama doesn't like you." "It's a long story." He admits, "Anyway I brought you a present." "A present?" Xelia giggled, as he produced a necklace from his pocket. "Keep it safe." Said Xelloss. He smiled at her, as he dropped it into Xelia's tiny hands. She examined it. It was a tiny vial, with silver wrapped around it.ba href=[http://theshrinetojadeitesama.homestead.com/XellXelia.html][1]"Pic./a/b "It's pretty." She put it on and ran over to the mirror. "I'll keep it forever! Thank you!" she exclaims. Xelloss smiled, "You're welcome. Now I have to be going." "Really?" Xelia sniffled, "But you just got here…" "I know." He said simply, standing up. "Can you…? Can you at least read me a story?" She holds up her book. Xelloss looks at her, then laughs, "Ok. One story." She grinned and snuggled under the covers. Xelloss sat on the bed beside her, opened the book, and began to read. When he finished the last sentence, she had drifted off, and was sleeping with a smile on her face. Xelloss smiled and kissed her on the forehead, laying the book beside her, he disappears.

***

"Foood….so hungry…" Lina mumbled, eyes half-closed, as she tottered dangerously on the horse. "Ms. Lina? You might want to watch where you're going…" Amelia said worriedly. "And besides, I tried to make sure we'd have enough food for this trip. I told you those were emergency rations, but you had to eat them anyway." Zelgadiss muttered. "Maybe we could stop at the nearest home, and ask them for food." Gourry suggested, as his stomach rumbled once again. "So you 2 are going to eat some poor family out of house and home?" Filia asked, then blinked as Lina and Gourry raced for a quaint farm house on the edge of the hill they were walking alongside. Filia and Zel sighed and followed them. "What's going on? Are we there yet?" Amelia poked her head out from the wagon. "No. Lina and Gourry want food." Zelgadiss said, and Amelia squealed, "Food!" 

"Excuse me? Is anyone home?" Lina called, banging on the door impatiently. It opened with a creak, then a familiar voice called out, "Lina? Lina Inverse is that you?" "No. It can't be." Lina said in disbelief, "Martina?!?"

***

"So I thought you were going to rebuild your kingdom, Martina?" Lina asked, once she had finished eating. "I still am, but it's rather slow business." She admitted, "The castle is only a hill fort right now, as we've been concentrating on everything else. We decided it would be nicer to live here, until we could get the castle back." "This is a nice place." Filia looked around. Amelia had already introduced both Zangulus and Martina to Filia. "Thanks." Martina grinned, "So what glorious adventure are you up to now Lina? I would have thought you have settled down by now… I mean you're married and everything." "I have….sort of." Lina muttered. "This is just a trip to Filia's place." Amelia cut in quickly. Martina looked between them, sensing something going on, but decided to drop it. "So where's your son? I haven't seen him since Amelia's wedding." Lina said looking around. "At the healers….he's sick." Martina bit her lip. "Really? With what?" Amelia leaned forward concernedly. Martina shook her head, "They don't know." "I'm sorry, will he be home soon?" Gourry asked. Martina shook her head again, and didn't say anything. "The healers say there's nothing they can do for him." Zangulus spoke up, "he'll either make it….or he won't." Martina choked, "They said I was young! I could have another!" and she burst into sobs. Zangulus hugged her, and she cried into his shoulder, while they others sat quietly in sympathy "I'm sure he'll be ok Ms. Martina" Filia said. "Thanks." She wiped her eyes, "I hope so." She stood up, "So how far is the place you're headed?" "It'll take another couple days." Zelgadiss said. "Would you like to stay the night here? It'll be better than the open air." "Why thank you Martina. We'd love too, as long as you have enough to food." Amelia darts a glance to Lina and Gourry. Martina nodded, "Yes. And It'll be my pleasure to have you guys over, besides I haven't had a chance to catch up in years." she smiled.

***

"That the last of it?" Lina called to Gourry, who was tying up the last of the supplies to the horse's back." "Yep" he called back. "Is there anything else you need?" Zangulus asked. Zelgadiss thought for a sec, "No I don't think so. Thanks for your help though." "So where do you live? It must be pretty far off." Martina asked Filia. "It's near the barrier." She answered, "I came from out there." "Really? That should be a pretty safe place." During the night, they had let Martina in on what was happening, in case Elerot decided to show up.

"It was nice seeing you two again." Lina smiled. "Um, actually I have a favor to ask of you Lina." Martina shuffled her feet, "Do you mind if we come along?" "What?" "Well me and Zangulus are going insane, doing nothing but worrying. So I thought we could help you in your cause to keep Amelia safe. Zangulus still has his sword, and I've actually know a couple spells now. Nothing fancy mind you, but enough to put up a good fight."" I don't know." Lina said doubtfully, "What do you guys think?" she turned to her companions. "I think we could use anyone we could get." Filia said. Gourry nodded, "I think that's a good idea." "I don't know…" Zelgadiss looked at Martina and Zangulus, "I guess so. Welcome back to the team." Martina smiled, "I always knew I liked you Zel!" she dashed into her house to pack, leaving a pink Zelgadiss…

***

As they walked, some of the old Martina showed through. Her and Lina got into a couple fights, but nothing serious. They always ended up laughing. "They must really be good friends." Filia had said to no one in particular. Amelia had laughed, "You should have seen them before. They fought more then cats and dogs."

Pretty soon, Filia's tiny cottage showed on the horizon. Travel worn and tired, they were only glad to be there. Filia unlocked the door and opened it gratefully, "Home!" "Welcome." Elerot walked out of the shadows, "What took you so long…?"

***

Authers Note

Wooo, another cliffhanger! I'm just dishing those things out. I hope you're enjoying the story^_^ You know the disclaimers, Most of the charas don't belong to me, I just write about them, and the ones who do belong to me, are still in the world of Slayers, which I don't own either. Anyway Please R/R, I'd appreciate it ^^ Thank you! 

   [1]: http://theshrinetojadeitesama.homestead.com/XellXelia.html



	7. Elerot's Chance

                                 Slayers Once again

                                       Chp 6:::The Fight

Authors Note:::: Ok everyone, this would be the chapter that I stupidly forgot to post with the others. I posted 7  as 6 and etc etc… not fun trying to fix it, lemme tell ya. So anyway…..Enjoy the story…now that's it was all it pieces….heheh *sweatdrop*

    Lina readied a fireball, "Get. Out. Now." She growls. Elerot laughs, "I don't think so. I need a certain someone." "Flare arrow!" Amelia shouted. He dodged it with ease, "So there's my little princess." He smiles sweetly. Gourry and Zangulus draw their swords and step in front of her. "So we're going to make this hard on me?" He sighs, "Demona Crystal!" The two swordsman dodged it, "Howling sword!" That got Elerot, and knocked him of his feet, Long enough for Gourry to pin his sword to his neck. "Now." Lina smiled, fireball in hand, "Give me a reason why I shouldn't fry you right now." Elerot disappeared. Lina cursed and looked around, "Are you a Mazoku? Because I have killed those before, so don't get all cocky just because you can apparate." "No. I'm not a Mazoku." He whispered in her ear, and Lina felt sharp steel enter her back, before she blacked out.

***

    "Lina!" Amelia shouted, she fell by her side and started the healing spell. Zelgadiss and the others were still fighting Elerot. He was a powerful sorcerer, no doubt about that, but he was slowly losing against everyone. He disappeared again. "Where is he now?" Zangulus demanded. They heard a startled squeak, and turned around just in time to see him scoop Amelia and disappear once more. "Damn!" Zelgadiss bangs a fist on the table. It shuddered but didn't break (Much to Filia's relief) "How are we supposed to find her now?" Martina whispered. No one had an answer for her…

***

  Xelloss calmly walked through the door, and examined the mess. Filia's living room had a couple of scorched walls but nothing too serious. Lina was slowly regaining health, as Zelgadiss took over the healing. Filia noticed him in the mirror on the wall and turned around, mace in hand, " What are you doing here Xelloss!?" She demanded. "Xelloss?" Martina gaped. Xelloss shrugged, "Just wanted to see how you were doing. Doesn't look all that good. I take it Elerot succeeded?" Gourry nodded glumly. "Well that means I'll have to help you after all…" Xelloss trailed off as all eyes landed on him. "How can you help us? Why would you want to help us?" Zelgadiss scoffed. "Oh I just know where he hangs out a lot, that's all. And as an answer for the second question, Sore wa himitsu desu." "So you're willing to lead us to Amelia?" Martina asked. Xelloss nodded, "All you have to do is follow me." "Fine." Gourry stood up, helping Lina up, who was pale, but her wound had closed by this time. Xelloss smiled and walked off, and Lina-Tachi followed.

***

    "Oh no!" Xelia gasped, "Really?" Xelloss nodded, "Will you tell Amanda and Gregory?" "Yeah, I will." She nodded as Xelloss stood up to leave again. 

  Se rushed out of the room to where the other kids were playing, " 'Manda! Greg!" "Yeah?" the two kids looked up from their toys. "Your mom got kidnapped!" "What?" Amanda accidentally knocked down her pile of blocks. "We have to let Daddy know, he can rescue her." Gregory said, standing up and leaving the room. "But your dad's in jail." Valgaarv reminded him as they made their way down the hall. "So? That just means I have to get him out." He answered. Val followed Greg into throne room, now empty as Phil was in his bedroom. "So how are we going to get Daddy out?" Amanda asked. "Simple." Gregery pointed to the key rack a couple feet above his head. "But we can't reach that!" His sister protested. "Yeah we can!" Gina exclaimed, and tugged Valgaarv over to it. "Hold still." She instructs, and starts scrambling up him. "Ow. Ow! Careful will ya?" Val demands. "Sorry." Gina says cheerfully. Finally she made it up on his shoulders. "Hey Amanda? Find me a stick or something." "Okie!" Amanda ran off, and returned holding a mop triumphantly. She hands it up to Gina, who uses it to knock down the keys. (PIC) "Victory!" Amanda squeals, scooping it up, as Gina slides back down to the floor. "Okie, let's go!" Gregory races off to the dungeons, and the other kids follow.

***

 Gaene sat in the corner of the cell, head bowed. He hadn't eaten much, and still wore the same clothes from when he was throw in. "Daddy?" Amanda called uncertainly. He looked up, and smiled, "Hi Amanda. You don't belong down here though, you should go back upstairs. "Momma's been kidnapped." Gregory says, walking up to the door. "What?" "I said-" Gregory started to repeat himself, but his father cut in, "Yes Gregory. But I mean how?" "Dunno." Amanda filled in, "Xelloss-San just told Xelia that Mama got kidnapped." Gina walked up, keys in hand, "And you're going to get her back." With Val helping her up again, she opened the door. Gaene stepped out, and looked at the children. "Thanks." He raced out of the dungeon, after hugging Amanda and Gregory. "Bye Daddy!" Amanda waved. "Well aren't we going to help?" Gina demanded. "I thought we just did?" Gregory asked. "But I wanna go help fight!" she pulled out her kendo stick and waved it around. Val put a hand on her shoulder, "I think we should stay out of this. We'll be in the way if we try to help." Gina sulked, but put her sword away. "So what do we do now?" Xelia asked. "Lunch!" Gina raced off to the kitchen, and the others followed, leaving Val to sweatdrop.

***

  "This is it?" Lina asked incredulously. Xelloss nodded. _This_ was Elerot hideout. Supposedly. It actually was just a hut, less than that even. A pile of wood leaning precariously against each other, with a couple bent nails thrown in, for at least an effect of a building. "Very well then." Zangulus strode over to the (door) and knocked. "Baka! You don't knock on villains hideouts!" Lina snapped. Zangulus' response was interrupted as the entire (building) collapsed from the knock. "Oops." This earned sweatdrops all around.

  Zelgadiss started brushing the debris aside, "Where is he?" he looked over at Xelloss, who just smiled, "He's there. And Amelia is too. Now if you don't mind, I really have to be going." Xelloss disappeared. Zelgadiss rolled his eyes and started searching some more. The others joined and after 10 minutes of searching, they found… nothing. Lina growled, "Where are they?!?" "Maybe Xelloss-Sa- er I mean Xelloss" Martina blushed, "Maybe he meant somewhere in this area." "He said here! And the only thing here, besides a couple squirrels and trees, is this pile of wood!" Lina snapped. "But nothing is in this pile of wood…." Filia said quietly, trying not to anger Lina more. "I know!" Lina turned around to face the wood, "Fire ball!" The pitiful remains of the hut went up in ash instantly and Lina grinned, "See nothing." Martina got to her knees and swept away the ash to reveal a trapdoor, "Not quite." She smiled victoriously. "So I just made the searching easier, whatever" Lina flipped back her hair, and strode towards it. The others followed. 

 ***

  "Yah! Yah!" Gaene snapped the reins of his horse, willing it to go faster. He just hoped they were at Filia's house still. "You're not going to make it. Filia-chan's house is days away from here." Gaene, startled, nearly fell off the horse. Xelloss was floating alongside him. "I know, but I've got to try." Gaene grumbled. "I take it that means you're not going to ask for my help?" Xell asked causally. He stopped, "How can you help? Why would you?" Xelloss grinned, "I have reasons." Gaene shook his head, "No thanks, I'd rather not make deals with mazoku." "And yet you make deals with other kinds of evil?" Xelloss asked. Gaene glared at him, "You of all people should know what was going on!" "I do." The Mysterious Priest shrugged. Gaene snapped the reins again, and the horse broke into a run. Xelloss floated alongside, much to his irritation. "Would you go away? You're not helping!" Gaene gritted his teeth. "Fine, I'll help then." Xelloss said cheerfully. The scenery changed, and Gaene stopped the horse in shock. Instead of rolling hillside, he was now in a forest. "Straight ahead of you, a pile of ashes, and a trapdoor. You can't miss it." Xelloss's voice sounded. Gaene hopped off the horse, tied it to a tree, and followed the directions.

 ***

 "Let go of me!" Amelia bit his arm once again. Elerot cursed but didn't let go, "Quit squirming!" he snapped, pulling up a rope. She went to bite him again, but he shoved a gag in her open mouth. Amelia then had to settle for giving him deaths glares. He tied her up so she stood a couple feet off the ground. "Mmmph mmm mumph!" ("Justice will get you in the end!") H e pulled out a knife, and pulled her wrist away, sliced it and let the blood run into the same bowl that he had had before. She yanked her wrist back and started casting a healing spell, still with the death glare aimed at him. He added a small vial of clear liquid, and lifted the bowl to his lips. Amelia spit out the gag and it bounced off his head, "That's disgusting!" she cried. "Yeah Whatever, You have to drink some also." She squealed as the bowl clinked against her teeth, "Oh don't be such a baby. The blood is only symbolic, to link this to you and me. It's no even there anymore." He grumbled as the potion was forced down her throat. "Symbolic? You mean your blood is in there too?" "Was, yes." "Eeeewwww!" Amelia shook her head. "Shut up will you?" Elerot asked, as he walked over to a pulley. "So what are you going to do with me?" Amelia asked, as she started swinging across the pulley, down to the end of the room. "Oh nothing…" He smiled, "You think I'm one of those stupid villains, that tell their victim everything?" "Oh no sir. I just would like to know what I except to go through. Eaten by a dragon perhaps?" Her eyes went bubbly. "Why yes." He sounded surprised, "How did you know?" "Because that what people always want princesses for, either that or marriage." She sighed, "But don't you need a virgin?" "What ever for?" he asked blankly. "Well I thought Dragons only ate virgin princesses." Amelia asked. Elerot laughed, "Of course not! They would have been extinct millennia ago if they did. Wild dragons eat just about anything." "Well if they eat anything, why did you go to so much trouble to get me?!?" she yelled. "Because I need you, and only you, for this spell." "Whatever for?" She asked innocently. "So I could become- Hey!" He glared at her, and she smiled. "I'll get you for that!" he yanked on the pulley harder until she was completely in darkness. Amelia looked around blindly, until she saw a tuft of fire, and another, in rhythm with breathing. She heard a rumble and the fire headed towards her, "Ah ah ah." Amelia gasped, trying to free herself, "Justice will prevail if you should try and, you know eat me." The dragon didn't seem to understand English, because it just continued lumbering towards her. "Someone? HHHEEEELLLPPPP!!!!" She screamed…

   I'm sorry, what can I say? I like cliffhangers *pout* I have a couple pics planned for this chp, but I don't have them drawn yet. And hopefully they'll be better then my first two… 


	8. Amelia's Rescue, and Bob?

   Author's note::: I'm so sorry this chapter took forever to put up. We just bought 'The Sims'. I swear they game must have subliminal messages or something. You could spend all day playing it, and feel like you didn't accomplish anything….*sweatdrop*  But I finally finished this chapter because I found out people were reviewing it after all. I was checking via email, and hadn't received anything *sniffle* But I found out I had 3 new ones, and I'm very happy ^_^ So I finished chp 7, and I hope all of you are enjoying the story so far!

                            ~Destiny Dreamer

Disclaimer:::Slayers doesn't belong to me, as everyone should know by now. I'm just writing about them….

   _"HHEEELLLPPP!"_

   "Gee do you think that could be Amelia?" Lina asked. 

   "Yes."

   "I was being rhetorical Gourry." 

   "Oh."

 "I think we'd better hurry." Zangulus said, pulling out his sword, "That sounded like she was in big trouble." "Gee you think?" Lina asked sweetly, but quickened her pace down the dark stone corridor, illuminated only by Lina's and Filia's spell. 

 Suddenly it ended, leaving the group in a cavern-like chamber, with the screaming coming from the far end, and Elerot at a wooden table nearby, humming, with his back to them. "Flare Arrow!" Martina shouted. It hit his shoulder, and he turned around, "No! You can't be here! I'm almost done! It's not fair!" He pouted, "Fireball!" The group scattered, to take him on from all sides. He put up a lousy fight, Being as there was only one of him, and 6 of them. "Fine. You won. But you can't have Amelia back, she's probably already eaten." "I- whoa!- am not!" Amelia shouted from down the corridor. "Fine, but you will be in a moment. No one can get near you without the dragon eating them." The group ran over to the screams. It was a huge cage, with no top, that a large cable ran though. "What are we going to do?" Martina looked up at the huge dragon trying to snap up Amelia. "Would everyone mind closing their eyes?" Filia asked. The original group dutifully closed them but Martina and Zangulus stared at her as if she had sprouted a horn. Lina kicked them in the shins lightly, "Just do it." They shrugged and do so. A bright yellow flash fills the area, blinding them temporarily, even with their eyes closed. When they opened their eyes, Martina gasped and jumped into her husbands arms, "There's two of them!" "Relax. That's Filia." Zelgadiss said. "Oh." was Zangulus' reply.            

    The yellow dragon walked over to the Cage, melted a hole into it with a laser. The other dragon stopped snapping at Amelia long enough to look at the intruder. It snorted. Filia shook her head, and gave a tiny roar in reply. The other dragon's eyes narrowed, and Filia said something else. It nodded, and seemed to smile. Filia sighed in relief, and transformed back. "He says he'll let her go." She grinned. "How come? I wouldn't listen if I had to give up food." Lina remarked. 

    The other dragon leaned his head down and rubbed it against Filia's shoulder. She blushed, "I think it likes me." "What's his name?" Zelgadiss asked, obviously amused. 

"Bob." 

"Bob?"

*nod*

"Bob…the dragon?" "Look he didn't get to name himself! Elerot did!" Filia rolled her eyes. "Can…Can he turn human?" Martina asked. Filia shook her head, "Only Golden dragons and ancient dragons are capable of that. This is just a average black dragon." "So do you finally have a husband?" Lina teased. Filia flushed scarlet, "No of course not. He's intelligent, but he has no humanity."

   "Demona Cry- AAAHH!" A resounding shriek echoed throughout the chamber . They turned around to see Elerot slumped on the floor, with Gaene over him, sword drawn. "Gaene?" Everyone asked quizzically. "It's a long story." He answered. He walked into the cage and cut down Amelia. "Uh thanks." She then glared at him, "How did you get out jail!?" "Amanda and Gregory let me out, if you can believe that." He answered walking back to where Elerot lay. "I knew he was up to something. But if I acted like I was on your side, he would have killed me. So I was acting. I was hoping you all realized that, when you said you knew what was going. I saw you in corner, but I couldn't let you know that because he would have known too." Gaene said. Elerot sighed, "Bleah, I knew I should have just killed you. I was going too, you know, right after I killed Amelia." "Why were you willing to go to so much trouble, just to feed her to Bob?" Lina asked. "Because." Elerot lifted his chin and refused to say anything else. Then started speaking _really_ fast when Lina made a fireball, and held it uncomfortable close to his face. "I found a spell in an abandoned temple to some lord. It was hard to translate, but it spoke of linking people to one another, and the things you could do with that. It said if the person you were linked too, had she/he died at the hands of another, that person who killed them would be linked to you also. So if Bob were to eat Amelia, not only would I have the blood of the Seyruun royal family in me, I would have the immortality of a dragon. I figured I could come as a long lost link to Sayruun after I killed everyone, and rule Sayruun. But that was just a side plot." He said quickly at Amelia's look, "I mostly just wanted to be immortal." He gasped softly, at the exertion of talking. "Then why not just link yourself to Bob?" Filia asked. "Because. You have to start the spell with a human. Had I drank the potion with the blood of a dragon in it, I would have died." "Nice plan. A couple flaws, but hey." Lina shrugged. "So what are we going to do with him?" Martina asked. "I say we just finish him off cleanly." Zangulus said  "Wait." Zelgadiss held up a hand, "Where was the temple you spoke of? Had anyone been there besides you?" Elerot shook his head, "It could have been hundreds of years since anyone did. I found it in the mountains of Kersiin." Zelgadiss' eyes sparkled. "Cure?" Lina asked him, but he just stood up and strode towards the exit, "C'mon Elerot, you're showing me this place." "Zelgadiss, wait. You can't just leave." Lina ran after him. "What? You were just going home now that we rescued Amelia right?" "And we promised we'd help you find your cure." Lina finished. "You can't argue against Lina if she wants to help you Zel, you should know that by now." Gourry said, with a slight smile. "Very well." Zel said, "You may come along." "And don't worry, we promise, nothing will get in the way like all the other times." Amelia said, bouncing up beside the others. Martina, Zangulus, Gaene, and Filia came up on the other side. "Lead on." Zangulus gestured to Elerot. "You know I would, But I'm still, kinda, BLEEDIN" to death!" He rasped. "Oh." multiple sweatdrops all around, as Filia started casting a healing spell on him. 

***

   *Knock knock* Zelas rapped impatiently on the wall of dimension that served as a house. "Dynast?" "Dynast, are you there?" Finally in frustration, she blasted it down. It crumbled way too easily, which made her wary as she stepped over the bounds. "Dynast? You have a visitor!" She cried out gaily. The place was in shades of red and gray, which was very stark to Zelas' taste, but that wasn't really important right now. She went up the staircase, calling out his name every so often.

  When she reached the top she was struck with a foreboding feeling. There was the taint of magic, Magic of even L-Sama's caliber. She followed it, opening the door to which was obviously his bedroom. Dynast was there. Xellas walked over to him, "Dynast?" His eyes were open, and he was stiff, with dried blood around him. "Damnit! I'm too late!" Zelas cried, falling to his side. Now she and Dolphin were the only two left. She stood up, casting a spell for fire. As Dynast's body was consumed, creating black sparkles, Zelas made her way out.

  "Can he help?" Xelloss asked, as his master opened the door slowly and collapsed on her couch. "No." Was her only answer.

 ***

   "So this is it?" Zelgadiss asked doubtfully. Elerot nodded, 'Through those trees right there." He gestured to a clump of plants at the side of them. "You may go first." Zangulus said distrustfully. He shrugged, and pushed the bushes away to squeeze through the trees. Everyone else filed through one by one, and suddenly they were in a dark, stone, dusty, temple. "Wow." Filia whispered. Thin streams of light filtered through the cracks in the ceiling, but Lina cast a light spell anyway. Their footsteps made imprints in the dust as they trudged through room after room. "What are we looking for Zelgadiss?" Gaene asked. "Anything. A book, tablets, I don't know." He answered shortly, scanning the area, and leafing through worn books on the shelves. Martina scanned the titles. Most of them were in another language, but she found one the looked good. Picking it up, she opened it. It crumbled to dust in her hands. "Oops." She whispered. The chimera glared at her. "I'm sorry! It just crumbled!" she protested. "Just please don't touch anything." Zelgadiss grumbled, and he continued rummaging. Zangulus rolled his eyes, and walked over to Martina, and wrapped his arms around her.

  "Guys! Come look at this!" Lina shouted. She had wandered off through one of the stone archways and found what looked like a small temple of worship. "Wow, this place looks ancient." Amelia said in awe, looking at the crumbling walls of what used to be a beautiful place. "I wonder who this temple was for?" Filia asked. Gaene examined the alter set in the middle, "It looks like it might be for a mazoku lord…" he trailed off. "And how would you recognize a temple for a Mazoku lord?" Zangulus asked, eyes narrowed. "I studied Prince Philionel's books in the library." Gaene said smoothly. He earned another distrustful stare, from Zelgadiss this time. 

  "What would a temple for a mazoku lord be doing this far in the middle of nowhere?" Lina asked, to no one in particular. "There was a town here." Elerot answered her anyway. She looked to look at him, "When? And how do you know?" "I read the hieroglyphics." He gestured at the far wall where faint markings had been scrawled across them. Filia traced a finger over them, "How? They're so faint, and I don't recognize the writing."  "You have to be proficient in all old languages that could have to do with dark evil stuff, otherwise a person like me could get no where." Elerot giggled. He got a strange look from everybody at that. Elerot looked at the group around him, and flushed red, "This is a style of writing that is privileged only to L-Sama's high priests and priestesses." Elerot said seriously, "This temple was built above the town in the valley, but when the town was destroyed in guess this place was abandoned. "This is a temple…to the Lord Of Nightmares?" Zelgadiss asked incredulously. "L-sama? He called him L-Sama?" Martina whispered to her husband. Zangulus shrugged. "This temple had to be keep under wraps because of all the high levels of spells and information here." Elerot continued smugly, "I found this on my travels through the mountain." " The power of the Lord Of Nightmares?" Now it was Lina's turn to be excited. He nodded, "That is, if you can translate the books…" "Oh I don't need too.." Lina grabbed the back of his robes and handed him a book. "You're going to read them to me."

***

  "She's up to something!!"  Deep Sea Dolphin wailed, "I just know it!!" She turned around and grabbed Dee's arm, "Do you think she knows?!?" She demanded hysterically. Dee sipped her tea calmly, "Well you made it pretty clear you were planning to be the last remaining Mazoku lord, did you not?" Dolphin scowled, "Of course!" "And if she knows that, she has to be able to defend herself against anything you might try, therefore of course she's up to something. You shouldn't be so worried. What could she do to help herself against what you have." "Oh." Dolphin grinned, "Of course." She let go of her priest's arm, and giggled. Dee sighed, and took another sip of her tea nervously. Despite her reassurances, this was a delicate plan. If Zellas interfered too soon, or if something went wrong… Dee excused herself, feeling sick, and hearing her master laughing happily and talking to herself in the back room. "I don't want to die. What do I care if we're the last remaining Mazoku?" She cursed to herself, setting the tea on her dresser with jittery hands. She wasn't made to be a Mazkoku. When Dolphin had made her subordinates, she had them made them the exact opposite from her. So although Dee was logical, and serious, she was also a worrywort, and (although she hated to admit it) a scaredy cat. The thought of fighting Xelloss scared her out her wits, and made her sick to her stomach. "Why couldn't I be more like Doll?" She asked the ceiling, after she had collapsed on her bed. Doll was Deep Sea Dolphin's warrior. She had died at the hands of one of  Ceiphied's warriors a while ago, But had been everything Dee hadn't, brave, reckless, and a true warrior. Dee was…well Dee." She sighed again, and fought back tears. "No." She sat up, "I am The top subordinate of Mazoku Lord Deep Sea Dolphin, I do not cry." She said angrily, punching a pillow.               

   She cried anyway.

   There. That's not really a cliffhanger….^_^;; hehe anyway I'll try and get the next chp out soon! I already have it planned, I just have to find the time to do it….

                     Please Review? Onegai?  I won't get a big head honestly….


	9. Dolphin's Plan Starts

Dolphin's plan starts

      _By::::Destiny Dreamer _

  Author's note::: I suppose this one if a bit shorter then the rest. I had to end it there, because otherwise this one would be way longer then the rest…There is probably only a couple more chapters to this *bubbly eyes* And I was so enjoying myself. I hope all of you are too^_^

  Disclaimer::: all the characters you know and love, are not property of me. Gina, Amanda, Gregory, Xelia, and Dee do belong to me, however the world they live in does not. There. That seemed to make sense, I hope ^_^ 

    "Zellas-Sama?" Xelloss walked into her room, "I have…interesting news. Zellas looked over at him, "Good or Bad?" "Both, I suppose." He shrugged, "A sorcerer has found one of the long lost Temples of L-Sama" "What? Really?"     "There's more. Not only has he lead Lina to it, but someone has been there earlier….Beside him…"Xelloss trailed of, and Zellas eyes widened, "You don't mean…?" He nodded, "Dolphin." Zellass stood up, and begin to pace, "That idiot! The power hidden away in those temples are forbidden, she shouldn't be trying to access it! L-sama herself has forbidden anyone, of any race, to go near it!" "So does this mean we lost?" Xelloss asked with a smile, trying to calm her down. It didn't work. "That's not what I mean." Zellas turned around and grabbed him by the shoulders, "This is the power of L-Sama herself, very few people can control it. If Dolphin tries to harness for herself, She could very well take us, herself, and anyone else in the vicinity into oblivion. And if she finds the wrong spell…She could kill L-Sama herself…" 

 ***

   Dolphin giggled, "Well I do believe Zellas has found out what I have been doing in my free time."  Dee looked up from her tea, "What do you mean?" "I mean it's time. Grab your weapon…" Dee scrambled out of her armchair, and grabbed her sword, and armor. Dolphin scooped up her spear, and tittered again, "Goodbye Zellas."

***

  "Xelloss. They're coming." Zellas murmured in mid-pace. Xelloss just barely had time to grab his staff, when Dolphin's priest, Dee, swiped at him with her sword. He blocked it, and was about to strike back, when she shoved him back and ran towards where her master, and his, were fighting. "Zellas-Sama!" He teleported to Dee's side. She pulled her sword out of Zellas' back and turned to slice him. Xelloss swung his staff to connect with her, Her eyes widened with fear, and pain, as she sunk to the floor, coughed blood, and lost consciousness.

  Xelloss turned to help his master, But Dolphin had already finished her off… Dolphin giggled, "Oh look, I win! That was much fun." She looked down at Dee's unmoving body, "Oh dear, there goes that last one. Eh, I don't need her anymore anyway" She gave a sigh, "Oh well I should get going now, shouldn't I? Good bye Xelloss!" She grinned, and waved at him before fading out. Xelloss sat down by his master's silent body, "Zellas-Sama?" He shakes her, "C'mon, You can't go that easily. What was your master plan? You can't go…" He shakes her harder, "Zellas….Zellas-Sama…"

 ***

   "Is this enough yet Ms. Lina? My throat is getting hoarse." Elerot complained. "No, I'm not finished yet. Keep reading." She commanded. He sighed, but obeyed.

  Most of the others had found something else to do. Zelgadiss, and Amelia were still searching through the books for Zel's cure, Along with Gaene's help. Gourry was playing Tic Tac Toe by himself (And losing oddly enough) until Martina and Zangulus decided to join him. The only person that hadn't found something to do, was Filia. She was just sitting on a discarded stone, rather off by herself. Then she noticed something. "Xelloss?" She whispered. She walked over to him, and blinked. "Xelloss? What's wrong? Why are you covered with blood? Are you hurt?" She put a hand on his arm.

     He didn't seem right. He was incredibly pale, and the sparkle in his eyes was gone, replaced by glass. "I'm fine." He pulled his arm away. "What happened?" "Zellas is dead." He said flatly. A trail of semi-dried sticky blood, his or someone else's, she didn't know, smeared down his cheek, streaked with what looked like…tears? 

 Filia's motherly instincts took over. She pulled out a handkerchief, poured a bit of water over it, and started to wipe his face clean. He brushed it away halfheartedly, "I've got more important things to worry about." "Like what? What happens now?" She asked. Dolphin has something else planned, something bigger. And the longer I wait to do something, the weaker I'll get. I can't survive without my creator." "You're going to…die?" "Soon, yes." "Die? Who's gonna die?" Lina stalked over, "You can't die Xelloss." He didn't answer that question, just smiled sadly, "Lina-San, If Dolphin should try anything, You'll wipe her out right? Promise me that." 

 Lina felt like crying. A sad, morose Xelloss, was a depressing thing. She gave her best smile, "Of course, With all of you by my side. Including you.  Valgaarv lived after Gaav died didn't he?" Xelloss shrugged, "Valgaarv was part dragon, I was created out of Zellas. There's very little chance I'll survive long. But…" He smiled softly, "I'm not going alone. Lina memorize those spells, You'll need them when we fight Dolphin." Suddenly he stopped. "What is it?" Filia asked. "Dee's alive…" "Dee who's D-" Filia asked, before Xelloss disappeared, accidentally taking her with him.

***

  Xelloss appeared back, just in time to see Dee sit up. He grabbed her by throat, and pushed her up against the wall. Filia took a step back. "Filia you might want to leave this room." Xelloss advised grimly. As Xelloss picked up Dee's sword, Filia fled into the next room. She sat down on the edge of a couch. *How could he change so fast?* she wondered. Just a minute ago he seemed pathetic, Like a boy who'd lost his mother *Which wasn't far off from the case…* And once again he was a mazoku. His cheerful genki side was ok, albeit annoying, but as a mazoku, he scared her. She no longer hated him for being one though, people are people, and life was life. That was a lesson in life she should have learned years ago… 

    "Tell me what she's planning!" Xelloss yelled, tightening his grip on Dee's throat. "I don't know…all of it…honestly." She managed to gasp out, "Dolphin-Sama …wouldn't…let me in. Please, let me go. You're…hurting me." He let go, and she collapsed to the floor, holding her throat, and coughing. "Well since you don't know all of it…" He put her sword to her chest, "Tell me what you do know." "She, She said something about a spell. One she found in L-Sama's sanctuary. She was going to cast it, after she got rid of your mistress. That's all I know, I swear!" "Are you sure?" Xelloss said grimly, pushing the sword closer. "Yes, that's all, Go Ahead, kill me if you like, but that's all I know!" Xelloss pulled the sword away from her, and threw it in the corner. She curled up into a ball, tears trailing down her cheeks, "I'm sorry." She whispered, "I didn't want to kill her, I don't want this to happen." "What kind of a mazoku are you?" Xelloss growled, "Of course you wanted to kill her. It was probably your finest moment." She shook her head miserably, but said nothing.

 The door opened slowly, and Filia walked in. "I'll send you back now Filia. I have things to do." Xelloss said quietly. "No. I'll take care of the girl." She walked over to Dee and helped her up. "Filia, I should just finish her off, she is close to death, and her master abandoned her anyway." Xelloss said. "No." Filia was stubborn, "I said I will take care of her. Do you have an empty room she may use?"  He looked at her, knowing she wouldn't change her mind, and sighed, "The left hall, 3rd door." "Thank you." Filia walked off, with Dee beside her.

***

  Lina sighed, "Another day, another Demon lord bent on destroying the world. L-Sama? Can't someone else save the world next time?" as no answer came from the shadowy ceiling, she sighed again. Gourry walked up, and put an arm around her. "It'll be ok, you know. It always is. This will just be another story to tell our grandkids, right?" She had to smile at that, "You're right, Gourry. No one can't stand in the way of Lina Inverse, sorcery genius!" "Bandit killer, Dra-Mata?" he asked teasingly. Lina smacked him, but with a smile on her face.

***

 "I wonder when Mom and Dad are coming home." Gina sighed, staring out the window, at the dreary grayness of a fall morning. "Don't worry, they'll all be home soon" Valgaarv said, sitting down beside her, "We just hafta wait." "I'm tired of waiting, I wanna go home." She pouted. "You don't like it here?" Amanda asked, still scribbling pictures on the fogged up window in front of her. "Not that, Just miss my home." Gina shrugged. "Yeah I miss mine too" Xelia said, clutching her book of fairy tales. Gregory smiled, "I know! Let's go eat lunch!" Gina, Amanda, and Xelia cheered. "Isn't that how you all solve problems?" Valgarv asked, as they filed out. "Yepyep!" Gina grinned, and grabbed his hand, "Lets go!" "Wait for me!" Xelia called, and chased after the others, her necklace left forgotten, laying across her book of fairy tales. Unbeknownst to her, The once empty vial, wrapped in precious metal, was now half-full with what seemed to be sparkles.

     Black sparkles.

 Not too much of a cliffhanger right? Right? Hehehehe *sweatdrop* The next chapter  hopefully won't come out too horribly late… Anyway please review^_^ it makes me happy enough to continue writing …

   Love ya all, and see  ya next time!

                          Destiny Dreamer


	10. The Time Grows Near

               Chapter 9:  The time draws near….

                  _By::: Destiny Dreamer_

                      __

    "Good morning. Are you well?" Filia walked into the room, holding a tray of warm water and cloths. Dee groaned and sat up, "Where am I?" "A room. I am here to care of you." The blond Ryuzaku dipped a cloth into the bowl, and started to wash Dee's face and arms. "Be careful of your arm. I had to stitch it while you were sleeping." Dee lifted it to examine the tiny row of black thread trailing down her arm. "You are good. Thank you." Dee whispered, pulling up her legs to hug them. " My name is Filia." "You are a Ryuzaku." Dee stated, "Shouldn't you have killed me? I would have been better off." Filia shook her head, "Don't think that way. I have too many times. It gets you nowhere. I help you because I wish too." "I'm still in Zellas' house aren't I? Where is Xelloss?" Dee asked. "He is busy." Filia answered, "You need more rest. That will accelerate your healing powers." She nodded muggily. 

***

   "So when do you think Xelloss-San, and Filia-San are coming back?" Amelia asked. Zelgadiss shrugged, as he stabbed another invisible opponent. Most everyone here were honing up on their fighting skills, Be it weapons, or magic. "I don't know….but I really would like to leave now." Elerot said, standing up, and inching towards the door. "Oh But Elerot, Don't you want to help us fight?" Lina asked sweetly. "No. No I don't. I'm the big scary bad guy here. You can't make me help you." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Uh huh." Lina nodded, "Of course. But you're still staying here. At least one of us can hide behind you, if Dolphin tries to blast us into tiny pieces." She shrugged cheerfully, and continued practicing her sword. Elerot gulped, "Really?" he asked timidly. "Oh yeah" She grinned, "If you're not on either side, then you're part of the scenery. Like a rock, or a tree. Therefore we may use you as a human shield. It's in the handbook." "What handbook?" Elerot demanded. "The handbook that came out about the same time as your _Be a evil villain in just three days! _Guidebook."  "Oh." He blushed. "Villians don't blush, just in case you were interested." Martina reminded him. "Yeah…ummm" He fanned his face till it returned to it's normal shade. "That's better." She smiled, and returned to practicing her own magic. "Why can't you all just leave me alone." He mumbled pulling up his legs to hug them, "If I had my way, you would all be my trembling slaves." "Yes, yes, we know dear." Lina patted him on the head. 

 She then turned to Martina. "Martina? What spells do you know? I'm going to teach you a little more." Martina's eyes widened, "Really?" She nodded grimly, "I want everyone to be able to defend themselves, and a casual fireball, won't help you." Martina rolled her eyes, "I know more then that. Sheesh." "Then sit, and learn whatever you don't know, ok?" Lina demanded irritably.

  "Lina-San seems to be in a pretty bad mood, Ne Zelgadiss-San?" Amelia asked him. "She's nervous." Zel answered shortly, his sword making a slight whistling noise, as it swung through the air. "Nervous? Lina-San? Why?" "Because. 1. Dolphin killed Zellas, and has Xelloss practically on the run." Amelia nodded, "But Lina-San could take her right?" "And 2." He continued, ignoring Amelia's question, "You must know by now, Lina has a kind of sixth sense, when it comes to battles. She must think this is going to be rough. And I have to agree with her. This is one of the mazoku lords. Just like Phibrizio, and Gaav. Neither of those we could kill without help." "True." Amelia nodded, "But everything turned out alright before. It'll be the same with this one!" She grinned, "Victory for the Slayers." Amelia did the victory sign, and Zelgadiss has to smile.

***

  "Ok so Dee's dead. That shouldn't be any problem right?" Dolphin asked herself, as she paced back and forth, "No of course not. All I needed from her was to help fight Zelas. Zelas is gone now, and Xelloss will soon be too." She giggled cheerfully, "Just you wait y'all, This is going to be a spectacular event!" She flopped down on her couch, and pulled up a bottle of wine, and one of the two glasses on the table, "A toast." Dolphin grinned, to the invisible crowd before her, "To me, and all I shall become!"

          Her giggle was more of a cackle then.

***

    "Oh you just wait, Deep Sea Dolphin. You think I don't know what you're up to? You think I'm that lousy of a god?"  L-Sama, aka The Lord Of Nightmares, glared down upon her lowly subordinate's form, in the pool that stood before her. "You know what? You're not getting away with it. Lina's in your way, and in a fight between you, and her/me, you lose." L-Sama grinned, "I don't why you think you could win." "Because." Dolphin's form looked up at her, "You can't interfere on your own. Things like this are supposed to happen one of these days. I just want it to happen now. And if you think your precious Lina, is going to stop me, you've got another thing coming." Dolphin glared up her evenly, and then the picture fuzzed out, leaving L-Sama's own reflection staring back at her. "Damnit." L-Sama whispered.

 ***

  "Ok, that's it!" Gina stood up defiantly, "We're going out!" "Out? Why?" Amanda asked. "Because, our moms and dads are in trouble. They hafta be. Why else would it take them so long to come back?" Gregory shrugged, "Maybe they had to go far away." "Well, if they are in trouble, we're going to rescue them!" "How fun! We're going to be nights in shining armor now!" Xelia grinned. Val sighed, "Are you sure this is a good idea?" "Of course." Gina looked serious for a moment, "Our parents could be seriously hurt, and may need our help. Besides," she shrugged, "I want more fun" "Ok, we'll need some food, and how are we gonna get past 'Manda's and Greg's granddaddy?" Xelia asked "Be sneaky of course" Gina's eyes glinted.

  "Got everything?" Amanda asked Xelia. She nodded. "Ok let's move out. Valgaav said, "Gregory, you know what to do." The tiny prince nodded and raced over to the door. Pulling it open, he stared at the guard beside it, "Excuse me sir, but me and my friends would like something to drink. Oh and something to eat also." The guard smiled, "Of course, I'll be right back. The guard strode off, and Gregory waved a hand, "C'mon!"  The 5 kids snuck down the hallway, and out to the palace grounds. "This is so easy." Gina grinned, "Now all we need to do is hitch a ride on a wagon that's leaving." The others nodded. They only had to wait a few moments in the bushes, before a cart approached. They ran out and scrambled into the back. Inside we several goats, who didn't pay much attention to them. "Ok everyone under the hay until we're out." Val whispered. They did as commanded, and within minutes, were off on their second adventure in just a few weeks.

***

   "So…" Filia said, sitting across from Xelloss. She was still in his house, and at his mercy, which should have scared her speechless. And she was speechless at least. But not from fear. She was just highly uncomfortable. Xelloss wasn't saying anything. Just sitting there in front of her, quiet and as still as stone. "Dee….She…she will get better. Give her a couple weeks." Filia said, trying to make conversation. "And then what." It was a question, she supposed, but it didn't sound like he cared about the answer. "And then…and then…" She stalled for a second. What was going to happen with her? She was only going to live as long as her master did anyway. Then she was going to die, maybe not right away, but soon after, much like… "_Like Xelloss is going to."_ Oddly enough, Filia felt her life would strange without him. "Xelloss?" Filia asked. "Hm?" he didn't look up. " I'm….I'm sorry." "For what?" "For…For, you know…" "He looked up at her now, "What?" "For, well, even though you were obnoxious, rude, annoying, and my kind's worst enemy, I shouldn't have treated you so bad. I'm sorry, and I….I would like to start over." A smile grew across his face, "A Ryuzaku, I mean Filia, apologizing? To a Mazoku? Since when did you think I have feelings?" "I think, no, I know, you have feelings. Now anyway." He nodded, "I can feel sad, or happy, or angry. I have the whole range of emotions that both humans, and Ryuzaku do." His voice lowered to a whisper, and pulled her near. Filia heart got caught in her throat, "_What's he doing? Is…is he going to kiss me?"_ Filia wasn't sure if she was supposed to feel disgusted. "Mazoku can feel love." his breath was ragged, and he seemed paler then he usually was. "You…you can?" Filia whispered back. _"Oh my god, what's going to happen?"_ He nodded, "I loved Zellas…very much. She was a mother to me." "Oh." "_Am I disappointed? I'm so stupid, thinking Xelloss liked me. And me liking him? What was I thinking. It must be the wine." _ She didn't glance at the glass in front of her. Because it was still full, and she didn't want to know that.

   Xelloss pulled away from her suddenly, "I have to go do something. I'm sure Dee may need something. Why don't you go check on her." "Yes, that might be a good idea." Filia scrambled out of the chair, and made her way down the hallway.

   Xelloss stared into the nearby mirror. "_I don't have much time left. Dolphin better make her move soon." _ Although she was probably waiting until he was too far gone to do anything about her. Even in this condition, he could still harm her, at least a little, before she wiped him out. "_So I'll just have to pretend…"_

_***_

   "You'll be well soon." Filia said, as she handed Dee a pill, "Eat this, it'll help." Dee shrugged and swallowed it. "So why are you hanging out here?" Dee asked, once the pill was gone. Filia shrugged, "Xelloss didn't have time at the moment to bring me back, and now I'm caring for you." "So you're not living with him then?" Filia laughed, "Of course not! What would make you think that?" She sat up to look at Filia squarely, "You like him." "I do not!" Filia stood up, with an outraged look on her face. "A Ryuzaku in love with a Mazkou, kinda sad actually." Dee mused. "I'm telling you, I don't like him. He's…he's icky!" "Icky?" Dee giggled, "Is that the best insult you have?" Filia's tail popped out, and her hand reached for her mace. Suddenly Dee lay back down, "I can see why though, I like him too. A lot." Filia's hand fell, as her anger dissipated, "You..like him?" Dee laughed, "Not in the 'Xelloss you are my one true love! Let's marry right now!' way, but I do have a crush on him." "So mazoku are capable of those kind of feelings though?" Dee nodded, "Of course. It's frowned upon, but…" 

"But how can you have good feelings when you live to cause bad ones?" 

"You have the whole range, good and bad. Why can't we?"  

Filia shrugged, "You are a strange race."

"Thank you."

 The dragon woman stood up, "I'd better let you rest some more. I shall check on you later." Dee yawned, "Thanks." As Filia turned to leave, Dee spoke up again, "Filia-San?"

 "Yes?" "Don't worry, I won't tell Xelloss you like him." 

 Filia stopped, and was about to argue, then she sighed instead, "Thank you."

***

   "_Oh L-Sama. Do I really like Xelloss?" _it seemed hard to comprehend in her mind_. I like Xelloss, I like Xelloss…_That just seemed weird, but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Sure he was annoying, and his pet hobby was bugging her. But she still hung around with him. Actually enjoyed having him there, instead of being by herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by a croak, "Filia…" It was Xelloss. She ran into the other room, to find the trickster priest collapsed on the floor. "Xelloss?" She ran over to him. He was feverish to the touch, and his eyes were glassy. "She picked him up, and hurried to the nearest bedroom. "It'll be ok, Xelloss, just hang on." She whispered…

 ***

  Xelloss let out a tiny fake moan, and released a bit of his power for a second. If Dolphin was listening in, she would think he didn't have long to stay. Filia leaned over him worridly, "Xelloss please hang on." He looked up at her, "Filia?" "Yes?" He reached up a hand a pulled her near, so close their noses almost touched. Her eyes widened as he brushed his lips against her cheek. She was so surprised she almost didn't hear him whisper, "Play along, Dolphin needs to think I'm almost dead." Her look of relief as she nodded slightly, almost made Xelloss grin, until he remembered he was supposed to be in incredible pain. He curled up into a fetal position, and let his powers fluctuate again. Filia let out a tiny cry, "No Xelloss, it'll be ok!" She seemed to be getting into her role. "Filia?" he whispered, "I want you…to promise me….you'll…take care of yourself." "She nodded, and a tiny tear crept down her cheek. Xelloss smiled softly, "All…this…emotion for me?" She nodded, "Xelloss…please don't leave me." He looked up to her, with own eyes filling with tears, "Imagine what could….have happened between us…" his eyes closed and he fell into a feverish sleep.

***

   Filia was shocked. This playacting thing had unintentionally turned into something more. Maybe. She looked down at him sleeping, maybe faking it, she had no way to know. She decided to add one last line to the little play, "Don't worry Xelloss, I'll find a way to save you. I have to. I…" this was the clincher. Should she? "I don't want to live without you…." Her heart stopped, as she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, just as he had done to her. At the last second, he shifted slightly. Her lips hit his softly. A blush grew across her face. It was her first kiss. And what strange circumstances did it come in… She pulled back slowly after a few moments, and before leaving, gave Xelloss one last glance.

***

 "He's going to die soon, he's going to die soon!" Dolphin danced across her room. "I can start my plan now…." She hurried over to the chest at her bed, and pulled out several things. A book, and a vial of an unknown liquid was all she needed. She disappeared to the temple of L-Sama, and made her way to the alter…..

Oh yeah, another cliffhanger! I love dishing those out^_^ Anyway chapter 10 is the last part. It's been fun, but I bet you're all going, "Is this thing ever going to end?!?" I still have yet to figure out if Zel and Amelia are going to end up together…. Let me know ok? I don't how many people are fans of that….personally I like Zel/Filia, but I like Filia/Xell better *shrug*

 Anyway, Review, and I'll love you forever!!!

         ~Destiny Dreamer


	11. Spell's Peak

                        Slayers Once Again

                           Chp 10

Authors note:::Okay I guess you think I've been dead or something, gomen nasai, but I haven't been able to use the computer long enough to write a whole chapter. But I finally got to use it all day this weekend, so I have a new chapter, plus this one which had been posted separately, so not all of you may have read it. Then the epilogue also….it's finished…. *sniffle* 

   "Oh this has better work." Dolphin whispered, and she feel to her knees in front of the alter. Opening the vial she poured the liquid upon the alter, and smeared it in two lines, on either of her cheeks. Opening the book in front of her, she began to recite,

        _" Oh__ fire of the infinite void…She who shines like gold, upon the __sea__ of __Chaos__, I call upon thee, and swear myself to thee. I wish to borrow thee infinite knowledge, become one…"_

_***_

 "What's going on? Is someone else here?" Martina stood up, and made her way to the noise. She saw a woman, kneeling in front of the worn alter Lina had found, chanting. "Dolphin?" she whispered. Martina ran back to the others. "Lina-San! Someone else s here! They're casting a spell, one I don't recognize!" Lina stood up, and followed her, with the others trailing behind.

***

 "Oh Dolphin?" Came a sing-song voice behind her. She glanced quickly, to find the petite red-head, that had destroyed so many Mazoku. She started chanting quicker,  

                _"Let thy sacrifice of myself, my blood, be not be in vain"_

She raised the knife, that was stored underneath the alter, to a wrist.

_        Let my pitiful body become more. Your power shall drain, and sustain me, For all eternity…_

She stood up laughing, "It's finished! You're like two seconds to late!" "Elemekia Lance!" Martina started the battle. Dolphin drew her sword, and leapt at her. Martina squeaked, and hide behind her husband. Zangulus blocked her sword with ease, and swiped back. Gourry, and Gaene got into defensive stance.

  Dolphin seemed to be doing pretty well. She managed to block all magic thrown at her, and hold her own with a sword, fighting all three swordsman with ease. Meanwhile Lina was distracted. Something was building, a powerful magic, that seemed strangely familiar, though she couldn't place it.

 _*The Giga Slave Lina…Hurry…*_ A soft voice whispered in her head. *_But…*_ The Giga Slave? Now? The battle wasn't even desperate yet. And who was urging her? It didn't seem evil, someone out to destroy her, instead… _*But why?*_ She asked. There were faint whisperings in her head, but nothing more. She shrugged, and went with her gut instinct

_                    "She who shines like gold upon the sea of chaos_

_             I call upon you, and swear myself to thee"_

"Lina-San? What are you doing?!?" Amelia cried, when she recognized the words. The red head didn't answer, just continued,

_        "Let the fools who stand in my way be destroyed.."_

_*Wait. Stop…won't…won't help now_…* The voice spoke up again_. *What? Why?* _Lina paused the spell.

                             *_Too Late…*_

   The power in Lina's hands ripped away, and shredded into beams of yellow light. She cried out in shock.  The tension in the air became more distinct, until it was almost too much to bear. The light pulled itself together, and Dolphin stopped fighting, and instead started giggling hysterically.  

***

  Filia looked up, as Xelloss strode into the room, "Filia, it's time. Let's go." He grabbed her hand, pulled her up. "What? Time? What do you mean?" She asked, obviously confused. He put an arm around her waist, and winked. They disappeared.

 And reappeared in the temple Elerot had shown them. The rest of the Slayers were there, including Elerot, and Gaene. Power was whipping about the place, tugging at their hair and clothes. "Are we too late?" Filia said, trying to be heard over the madness. "No! We can't be!" Cried Xelloss, as he pulled his staff out, and appeared in front of Deep Sea Dolphin. "Xelloss! So glad you could come!" Dolphin tittered, "I was so afraid you'd be too sick to make my little party! How is Zelas doing?" Xelloss growled, eyes open. He leapt at her, His staff almost glowing with all the power he could muster. He hit an invisible shield that was wrapped around her. It threw him back, and he smashed into the alter, where he laid still.

 ***

 "We're not gonna find them, I'm tellin' ya." Amanda muttered, kicking a stone in front of her, "We should just go home." "No." Gina was stubborn, "They're in real big trouble, I know it. We keep looking." "But." Val looked at her, "I know you really feel we need to find them, But we're gonna need some help." "Like who?" Xelia asked. "We'll need someone who knows where they are." Gregory thought, "Maybe Grandpa?" Val shook his head, "No. He wouldn't let us go on our own. Which is why we snuck out, 'member?" "Oh yeah." Gregory looked crestfallen. Suddenly, there was snort from behind some nearby foliage. Xelia squeaked, and hid behind her brother and Gina, "Trolls!" A large black nose poked up, followed by the head of a dragon. It snorted. Xelia peeped out from behind her brother, "It's friendly right?" Val nodded, "I think. It's name is Bob, and It wants to know if we're friends of Filia." He nodded to the dragon, "I'm her son." Val wasn't sure if it understood english, but it seemed to relax. It seemed to say something else, and Vals eyes widened, "What?" "What?" The others asked. "Filia…I mean Mum, and the others, _are _in trouble. Lots." "Well, Tell the dragon to lead us to them!" Gina cried. The dragon nodded, and seemed to gesture. "It wants us to climb on. He'll fly us there." Val said. Gina was the first, with the others right behind. The dragon lumbered to a clear spot and took off.  "Wow!" Gina exclaimed, "This is so cool!" "Just like my books!" Xelia replied happily. The ride became quiet for a while, until Amanda spoke up, "So Val? How did you learn to speak Dragon?" He opened his mouth to speak, then shrugged, 

                            "I dunno."

***

  "Xelloss!" Filia ran over to him, and sat down beside him, "You'll be ok. I'll just put a healing spell on you, and, and everything will be fine. She started to cast the spell, but Xelloss turned his head to look at her, and pulled her hands down, "Filia. Stop. Your…Your healing spells won't work right with Mazoku flesh. Besides, I knew I wasn't going to survive this, I'm ready." "Wait!" Filia rested his head in her lap, "You can't go. We admitted we liked each other." Xelloss managed a small grin, "You started it." "I did not! You did!" Filia was indignant. "Of course. I apologize, it was all me. I'm the one that said I love you." His eyes glittered mischievously. She opened her mouth to speak, but smiled instead, "You love me?" "Maybe…" "Xelloss! Touching moment here." She sighed. Xelloss nodded, "Maybe. You've always been my favorite, but I think that takes a new meaning now. I think I love you." He reached up a hand to stroke her cheek, "Laugh now, and I'll take you with me." Xelloss threatens in a whisper. "I think I love you too." She took his hand, and leaned down to kiss him. But before her lips could brush his, one last time, he eyes closed, and he fell limp"  

   "Xelloss!" 

  She started to take his pulse, then stopped. 'Do Mazoku have pulses?' She set his hand over his chest and stood up.

 "Lina-San! What's going on?" She ran up to the smaller woman. "I'm not sure!" She yelled back, "Xelloss isn't…dead is he?" "I'm not sure!" "Not sure?! How can you not be sure?!" Filia was about to answer, when the strands of light started taking form.

         A human form.

***

Author's note

  Okay, I decided to stop it here. *sweatdrop* That means this thing _still _hasn't ended. I think it's going to be 12 chp's now. Oh well….


	12. And They Lived

**                                     Slayers once again **

**                                      Chp 11::: A bitter sweet ending.**

Author's note::Gack, I am so sorry everyone. I have not been able to use the computer in forever. I get maybe five minutes every once in a while just enough for me to write a paragraph or so. And now today, I finally got all day to work on it, and I get a writer's block _ just finishing it has taken all day, but now as the sun sets I sigh happily….as I realize I still have the epilogue to go O_o

   "A human?" came the same thought to each person's head. A young woman with light, wispy blond hair, and pale skin. She was nude, and unconscious. The yellow light left her after she had formed completely, and hung in the air.

 Lina gasped as the same feeling of familiarity washed over her. She was the voice in her head, she was sure of it. 'But if this girl was on her side, why would Dolphin summon her?' she thought, then shrugged.  She rushed over to the woman, listening to her gut. Lina pulled her head up to her lap, and shook her slightly, "Miss? Miss, wake up." The woman moaned, but did not open her eyes. She was whispering softly though, Lina could almost make it out. She leaned closer. Most did not make any sense, ranting almost.

 Suddenly her eyelids snapped open, and she turned over to face Lina, eyes wild, "Lina-Chan!" "How…do you know my name?" Lina whispered. The woman shook her head, "Stop Dolphin…!" "Give me a way, and I will!" Lina replied irritably. "I…I can't. Not anymore." "Not anymore? What are you talking about?" The red-head asked, mystified. The blond woman pulled herself into a ball, Going back to mutter to herself, "No. Dolphin. Has it all. Not me anymore. No need for my title, I'm just a human now. Nameless human. Surely can't call me the lord of anything, much less lord of all." Lina's eyes widened, and she fell backward. "T..The lord of Nightmares?" The woman looked up at her, "Hai.*" Was all she said, before bursting into tears, and then collapsing again a moment later.

   Dolphin giggled at the site, "You shouldn't try talking to her. She's very disoriented and not quite sane at the moment. Give her a day or year or two, she'll be fine." "What did you do to her?" Amelia spoke up, "And who is she?"

***

   Filia glared at Deep Sea Dolphin, "You killed Xelloss." She demanded accusingly. Dolphin tittered, "Really? I am so pleased with myself today, ya know that? You wanna join him Lover-Girl?" Before Filia could answer, Dolphin swipes some of the yellow stuff weaved around her, and pitched it at her. Filia, unable to dodge it, as she was already backed into a corner, threw her arms up in that stupid human reflex to protect herself ..

  The dragon maiden squinched her eyes shut, preparing to die. But before the power could hit her, she was scooped up and flown to the far side of the temple. Her eyes flew open as she tried to grasp what was going on. Bob licked her face happily. "Bob!" she cried happily, throwing her arms around his neck, "You saved me!….?" she trailed off, as she noticed the riders perched on top of the dragon. Lina did too, unfortunately…..

                                                         "GINA!!?!!" 

   "Yes Mommy?" Gina asked sweetly, bouncing down from the dragon's back. "What are you doing here?!" "We are here to rescue you guys." Her daughter answered proudly. "You need to get out of here! All of you!" Amelia cried. "But why?" her son asked her, head tilted. "Because Dolphin will kill you?" Zelgadiss muttered. But Dolphin didn't seem to be doing anything. Just sitting there, with her knees drawn to her chest, with that yellow cloud still wrapped around her. Gourry nodded, "I think the kids are safe for now. Dolphin is not reacting to anything." "Well then, now's our time!" Gaene cried, running forward and slamming the sword into her chest. At least, that what he _tried _to do anyway. The sword, hit the yellow cloud, and stuck. "What the-?" He yanked on the sword, but it didn't budge, and Dolphin still didn't react, though the sword was inches from her head. He finally had to let it go, and step backwards. It dissolved, with a slight sucking noise. He cursed, and backed further away, "So how do we destroy her, if we can't get to her?"  Gourry shrugged, "We'll find a way." Meanwhile Filia was hugging her two kids fiercely, "I can't believe you guys followed us all the way here." Xelia shook her head, "Actually Bob just showed us the way" she grinned, "Where's Knight Xelloss?" Filia bit her lip. She knew this was coming. "Xelia…I…" But her child wasn't listening, she was bouncing throughout the temple, (completely ignoring the giggling madwoman in the yellow cloud *shrug*) Then she stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed a familiar body collapsed on the floor. "Night…Xelloss?" she ran over to him as fast her tiny legs could take her, and threw herself in front of him. "Night Xelloss? Xelloss-Chan?" She shook his shoulder softly, then harder, with fear rising in her eyes, "Xelloss-Chan, wake up. Wake up?" Filia approached her daughter slowly, "Xelia….I'm afraid Xelloss isn't gonna wake up…" The child's eyes filled with tears, "No! That's not true!" She cried, "Xelloss is mine! He's just sleeping, that's all…" Xelia sniffled and clutched her necklace, "He gave me this. He can't die, Nights never die in my stories…they live happily ever with their princess…."

 Her hand slipped, hitting the cork of the vial hanging from her necklace. The black sparkles wound their way up her body. Filia's eyes widened, but before she could get her daughter away from the mysterious cloud, it entered Xelia. Her skin glowed, then her regular clothes disappeared, replaced by a white silk dress. 

 "Xelia! Xelia, are you okay?!?" Filia cried, rushing to her child. Xelia smiled at her, her cheeks had two marks running up either side now also, "Xelia…That's such a cute name. You really do like my Xell, don't you?" Her voice was different now, like an adult's, mixed with her own. "Xelia, what happened?" She asked. "Filia, allow me to explain. I am not Xelia. I am Zelas reincarnated in this form. Xelia never truly was a real child. She was created by me, in case of something just like this…when I created her, Xelloss suggested that you could care for her. And you have done so, I thank you." "Wha…You give her back!" Filia cried. Zelas/Xelia shook her head, "I'm afraid I cannot. She was a part of me I separated from myself, and now I have just taken her back. Now please do not argue with me. We do not have much time left. Dolphin's transformation is almost complete." "Transformation?" Lina asked, walking up beside Filia. Zelas nodded, "Dolphin is trying to become the next Lord Of Nightmares…"

 "What?!?" The group of mortals stared at Zelas. "Contrary to popular belief there was never just one lord. The first of them, was the true Lord of Nightmares, but he passed his powers to another when he grew tired of his role. And then she passed it on to another, and so on, so forth. Now Deep Sea Dolphin is trying to rip the role away from L-Sama. We have to keep her from absorbing that power…" "And how do we do that?" Martina asked. "L-Sama will not take it now, she has no idea what's going on anymore, and well I could try taking it myself…but as much as I'd like too, I don't think I could handle it in this weakened state. I'm only a portion of what I was…" Lina stood up, "Then I'll take it." Zelas shook her head, "You're only human, trying to take it from another will destroy you." "I'm not just 'only human' I can handle this." Lina said seriously, walking towards Dolphin. Gourry, Zel, and Amelia knew better then to argue, but they were staring at her worriedly. Martina however, did not, "Lina! You can't do this!" Lina smiled, "Oh yes I can. Don't doubt me Martina." "…Can I least you wish you luck?" Her green-haired friend asked softly. Lina smiled, then nodded, "Okay." She stood in front of Dolphin. "Well at least let me take a portion, then we can give it all to a chosen one later, And you don't know what you're doing anyway." Zelas/Xelia followed suit with her. "So what do I do?" Lina eyed the yellow cloud suspiciously. "I'll say the spell, and then we put a hand on the cloud surrounding Dolphin. She won't be able to do anything to us herself, but the magic will fight us." Zelas started whispering under her breath, a spell in another language that Lina had never heard before. As her voice was rising and falling in the drone of the spell, she took Lina's hand and set it on the cloud/bubble with her own. The light flashed angrily and tried to throw them back, but the sorceress and the mazoku/child held on as well as able, but the power ripped away from Dolphin, and threw itself into Lina. She fell to her knees, and Gourry started to run towards her, but Zelas stopped him, "Don't. No one can help her now. It will either accept her, or leave. I'd pray it leaves, because if it accepts her, she'll either become the next lord, or be slowly destroyed." Gourry bit his lip and he watched Lina wrestle with the power. Sometimes it faded and sometimes it still rushed around her, depending on who was winning. Suddenly, someone appeared beside Gourry. 

  "What's going on? Where's Xelloss? Am I too late to fight?" 

He turned around to stare at Dee, "Hi. Yeah, you are kinda late, Lina's trying to absorb the power that Dolphin summoned." Dee's eyes widened, "Really?" Gourry nodded solemnly, "Luckily Dolphin still hasn't seemed to awaken from her trance."

  Suddenly with a high-pitched scream, Lina collapsed, and the power curled away from her, and shot towards the next nearest person. 

         Dee.

     She shrieked in surprise, then closed her eyes as she floated into the air. The slayers ran to Lina's side to make sure she was all right. Zelas' eyes widened, "Wait! This can't be good! She's Dolphin's minion!" Just as Zelas mentioned her name, Dolphin opened her eyes and looked around confusedly. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Zelas, "You managed to live? How clever. I never would have expected a ryuzaku's daughter as your new host." Her eyes scanned around then looked up as she noticed Dee for the first time, "What??? Dee you come back down here this instant and give me that power!!!" Dee didn't answer, as a tiara appeared on her head, and her armor replaced by a long gown.                       

   Her master stood up, and in rage, started blasting her, "That's mine, Mine mine mine!!!" she shrieked. Dee's eyes opened, glowing slightly, as with the rest of her body. She held up a single hand slowly, and Dolphin flew backwards. "Wha- You ungrateful little-! I created you! I can destroy you if I wish!" she stood up again, holding her arm and glaring at her subordinate. Dee shook her head, "I am no longer your possession. I am all. I am the Lord of Nightmares…" and with another glance in her direction, Dolphin disintegrated, while everyone watched silently. Dee landed upon the ground softly, and the glow faded. She smiled shyly at the others, "Hi everyone…" Lina-tachi all stood on edge distrustfully, but Filia stepped forward and smiled warmly, "Welcome Dee…L-sama." Dee's eyes brimmed with tears and she ran forward to hug Filia, "What's going on? I can't be this! I could barely handle being a mazouku, and now a lord??" she cried. Filia patted her head soothingly, "You'll learn as you go. And if you really can't stand being this, then I'm sure we can find another host soon." She nodded, "Thank you. I shall try to do this well until then…" "Ano*…." Gourry held up a hand, "I don't mean to interrupt Dee-San, but could you please see if Lina is okay?" Dee nodded and walked over to the group, with Filia following. Dee set a hand on the prone redhead's forehead. "She is okay. The power rejected her and she fainted. That is all. You may awake Lina-San."

   Lina's eyes opened to see the blurry vision of her friends hanging over her worridly. "Hi guys, you weren't worried were you?" She laughed. She got a group hug to answer that, and turned blue. "Of course we were baka*" Zelgadiss said, "Why do you insist on getting into those kind of things?" "Can't….breathe…" She gasped, and the slayers let go of her sweatdropping. Amelia giggled, "Welcome back."

     Meanwhile Filia had left the crowd, to Xelloss. She knelt down in front of him, a hand on his cheek, "Well Xelloss, at least you'll be the first mazoku to have a decent burial…that I know anyway." She picked him up carefully, and made her way back to the rest of the group. The group turned to stare at her. "Xelloss! Is he….?" Amelia asked tearfully. Lina nodded silently, while Filia said nothing. Amelia burst into tears, while Gourry comforted her. Zelgadiss set a hand on Filia's shoulder, "You seem very broken up….I am sorry." She nodded, "I know this seems very strange…But I…" "Love him. I know." Zel stated, "Here, let me…?" He lifted the body out of Filia's unresisting arms, "We'll make a coffin for him to travel home, and I'm sure Amelia wouldn't mind having a burial in Seyruun for him." Filia only nodded again. This time Martina walked up to her, "Filia-San…I know you don't know me well, though I hope that will change. I know what you're going through believe it or not…Zangulus has died before…." She gestured at her husband, who was currently talking to Gaene. Filia looked at her. "It's true. Phibrizzo has killed all of us before. Don't you know by now? We have a way of bouncing back each time." Martina winked, "Believe me." The dragon priestess only looked at her.

  Dee made her way to the outer group, and smiled tearfully at Xelloss, "You know…" She put a hand on his cheek, "I kind of did have a crush on you." She giggled as a blush traveled across her face, "Not that I would admit that to anyone." She turned suddenly, "Filia….I would like to do a favor just for you, before I become Ms. High and Mighty goddess…"  She kissed Xelloss' cheek, then stepped back.

   The color returned to his face with a rush, and eyes fluttered, then opened. He looked around slowly. He looked up at Zelgadiss, who was still holding him, looking down at the mazoku in disbelief. "Zelgadiss?" his voice was weak, but then he broke into a grin, "Well no wonder why you didn't marry Amelia, Your interests go the other way, ne?" Zelgadiss dropped him with a scowl, "Damn Mazouku." Xelloss landed on the floor with a laugh, just as Filia threw her arms around him, "Xelloss!" She cried, tears flowing freely down her face. "Filia…" He winced, "Not that I mind such an enthusiastic greeting, but the emotion is getting a bit thick…" "Ah…Yeah…" Filia glared at him, "Namagomi. Ruin our moment." Lina strolled up to them, along with the rest of the group, "Xelloss…." He looked up at her, right as the red-head smacked him, "Don't scare us like that!" "Ah, hai."* he sweatdropped, and Lina grinned, "Welcome back."

   Dee fidgeted, "Well I guess I should be going… Just call me if you find a better host, I'll hear." And she disappeared, leaving the room to feel vaguely empty, as the pressure from the power left with her. 

   Zelgadiss glanced back, as L-Sama started to awaken and try to stand up. He walked over to her, and helped her up. Then, blushing, he pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Thanks..." she whispered, almost inaudibly, and pulled it tighter around her. He helped her back to the rest of the group. "So what happens with her?" Martina asked, looking over at L-Sama. She shrugged miserably in response. "She may stay in the palace if she wishes." Amelia smiled graciously, and L-sama nodded, "Thank you." "Well we should probably be going, if we're going to get any traveling done by night fall." Zelgadiss said. The group nodded and started collecting their stuff.

                                                   *            *            *

   Zelia/Zelas walked down the path, now back in her old child's outfit, as the dress was not great for traveling in. She still had the marks on her cheeks though, and the strange look in her eyes, grim reminders to Filia of what had happened to her. Val clung to his mother's skirts, crying softly. Filia was unsure whether to be happy at this ending. Sure, they had defeated the bad guy, and she got Xelloss back, but she had to lose her daughter in exchange. It just didn't seem right. 

  Xelloss had caught up to Zelas, and they were now talking in low tones, But Filia paid them no mind. She just patted Val's head comfortingly, and kept walking. Until Xelloss tapped on her shoulder. She stopped walking and looked at him. "Zelas-Sama has something she wishes to say to you." Filia glanced down at Zelas quizzically, "Yes?" "My Xelloss has spoke fondly of you the last couple of years, and now that we know you return those feelings, I can accept you. I know you're a Ryuzaku, but that doesn't mean I forbide this…It just means it's more amusing." A smile curved on her lips before she continued, "And now that I know Xelloss wants to keep you, I suppose I should do something in return, like a wedding present or something, I dunno." Filia blushed at Zelas' words, But she wasn't finished, "Now since all the other Mazoku are destroyed that leaves me and Xelloss as the last remaining ones. Which is also amusing, considering you're the last gold dragon and all, but that's way off track. Anyway what I mean is, since that is the case, I no longer have to watch my back every second. Meaning I can take a well deserved vacation. So as a gift to you, I shall allow Xelia to share this body with me. She may be herself as long as I am not needed." "But..I thought…you said she was gone…." Filia whispered in disbelief. Zelas shook her head, "As I said, I created her from me. She's still here, just buried. I can let her back up whenever I wish….You do want her back, I presume?" Filia nodded then threw her arms around Zelas' shoulders, "Thank you!" "Yeah yeah yeah, you're welcome." Zelas patted her arm, "Anyway I guess that means I'll see you guys later. Ja ne*, Daughter-in-law." She grinned evilly, as the marks faded on her cheeks and her eyes returned to Xelia's normal ones." "Hi Mommy!" she hugged her back. "Xelia! I thought I'd never see you again." Filia wiped a tear from her eye. "But mommy, I was still here. I just couldn't move or say anything." 

 Filia stood up, smiling happily, and Xelia walked up to Xelloss, and tugged on his pant leg. He scooped her up, and she hugged him, "I know now, Night Xelloss." "Hmm? Know what?" he looked at her, and she smiled, "The reason I haven't gotten to live happily forever after yet. Momma's the princess after all. Not me. I still have to wait my turn. And you're her night in shiny armor, mine still has ta find me." "And you're not sad about that?" Xelloss looked at her. "No." She sighed happily and leaned her head on his shoulder, "I can wait. And now I have a daddy, which is what I want right now." She closed her eyes sleepily. Filia walked up to the two of them, "My Knight ne? You're the strangest knight I ever met Xell, no offense." He laughed, "None taken." "So you're gonna be my daddy now?" Val looked up at him distrustfully. "I actually have no idea." He sweatdropped, then looked at Filia, "Whadda say? Wanna get married?" "Baka! That was positively the most unromantic proposal I have ever heard." Filia fumed. Xelloss grinned, then turned back to Val, "Not yet." Valgarv giggled.

 Okay okay this went from a regular adventure fic, to a sappy Filia/Xelloss fic *sigh* Gomen….but then again, I enjoyed myself dangit^___^ the epilogue should be out soon hopefully, as we need it to further wrap things up….


	13. Perhaps, Happily Ever After?

                                              Slayers once again

                                                               Epilouge 

      "So…" What are we going do with him?" Zel asked, gesturing at Elerot, who was sitting at the table eating some random food off a breakfast plate. It was the morning after they had returned from their journey, and though Gourry, Lina, and Gina has returned to their home, and Filia Valgaarv, and Xelia to theirs, Zelgadiss, L-Sama, and Apparently Elerot had stayed the night at the palace.

   "?" Amelia laughed, "I had forgotten about him!" "Everybody does." Elerot grumbled, taking another bite of an apple. "I think we should throw him in the dungeon." Gaene sulked, glaring at him. Elerot stopped, "Dungeon?" he squeaked, "Please don't throw me in the dungeon. I dislike dark cold places!" "Beheading then?" Gaene suggested. His eyes bugged out, "No not that either! Leave me alone. I can be a good boy I promise. Please?" He then turned to Amelia, who seemed to be the only compassionate person here, "I'm sorry for trying to kill you, honestly. Lemme make it up please?" Amelia looked down evenly at him, "How?" "I dunno….You have a need to for a court magician?" "Nah, that's Lina." Amelia smiled, "Although…I do have an opening…." "Really? Anything!" he grinned. 

"As a court jester….."

 "…D'oh…"

***

    Filia sighed, "Finally, home…" The kids had ran ahead, but she was walking slowly, enjoying the sunset. "I wonder where Xelloss went though." She sulked. He had disappeared when they reached the palace, saying he needed to do something. That bugged her, "I wish he would start telling me these things. I would like to know where he is every once in a while." She grumbled to herself, as she turned the doorknob to let herself inside…And was met with a beautiful site. 

   Her entire living room was covered in roses, with dozens of candles burning slowly as the only light. And Xelloss stood in front of her, in a tuxedo and a smirk. "Welcome home Filia…" he dropped to one knee, and held out a ring, "Will you marry me?" The dragon priestess' eyes widened, "You…?" She threw her arms around him, "Yes. Yes I will!" He grinned, then slipped the ring on her finger, "Better?" She laughed, "Yes, much…"

  Xelia grinned at her brother, from their hiding place behind the couch, "Toldja she'd say yes. It's meant to be. They can live happily ever after now." Val nodded, "Okay."

***

  Martina dreaded going home. Back to the silent halls, where her child had once laughed and played. Zangulus squeezed her hand in comfort, as he opened the door, "I'm sorry Martina." She shook her head, "You have nothing to be sorry about. Things happen. I suppose I should just accept it. We should visit the doctor's tomorrow though, just to see if his condition's changed." Zangulus nodded, then kissed her softly.

 The next morning, they walked to the doctor's place, which was actually an inn that had been revamped, and made their way to their son's room.

 "Alex?" Martina said gently, poking her head through the door, "Are you awake?" To her surprise, he was, and not only that, the doctor was standing next to him. "Hi Mom, Dad." The 11 year old boy grinned at them. The doctor looked at them, "Ah yes, we were waiting for you." "How's he doing?" Zangulus asked carefully. "Actually, it's quite unexpected. His health has greatly improved, almost overnight. He's still not as strong as the other boys his age, but I think he may be able to go home. Quite miraculous actually." The doctor shook his head in disbelief. Martina's eyes widened, and she hugged her husband's arm happily, "Really?" "Yeah Mom. I'm feeling really good." Alex smiled, "It's kinda strange…" His eyes took on a faraway look. "I was dreaming. And a girl was there. She smiled at me and said "Everything was going to be alright." I had to believe her. And then I woke up. But I didn't hurt anymore." He grinned. Martina ran forward and hugged him, with Zangulus following suit. 

    Meanwhile The Lord of Nightmares looked down upon them and smiled.

                                                         "_I could get to like this job…"_

                                                        The end…honestly…..

  Well, didja like it? Hate it? I loved writing it, but I'm sure glad it's over….I think. I wrote a prologue, 11 chapters, and an epilogue, and ya want to know what I wanna do now? Write a sequel ^_^;;;; 'Cause technically I didn't clear everything up. For one there's a big problem looming that won't get out of my mind. I never finished Amelia's story. This story was mostly focused on Filia (ah, you couldn't tell that, couldja? ^^) 

  The problem is I'm not sure what to do. I wrote myself into a corner. In real life, Amelia would never think of Zelgadiss again. She's a princess and a wife. She has responsibilities now. Going with Zel would mean abandoning her father, her children, her kingdom…and of course Gaene. But in Fanfictiondom, Of course you would want her to leave her arranged marriage and run off with Zelgadiss (Unless you hate that canon^^) So I really have no idea what to do. Some writer I am huh? ^^;;; So when (or if) you review, tell me what you think okay? Thank you!^_^ …So I guess this is me saying goodbye huh? *sniffle* oh well…..G'night everyone….


End file.
